


The Fox Tricks, the Spider Traps

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Drama, F/M, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: Jorogubaki Girls Private School. A prestigious all girls school popular for its high quality of education. The school's volleyball team was one of the favorites to win the Nationals. [l/n] [y/n] was a second year setter and the team's regular setter. She was determined and when she wanted something, she would fight for it. And what she wanted right now? Vengeance. Vengeance to everyone who looked down at her and vengeance to the one who changed the way she sees the world.





	1. The Spider is Born

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT WANT TO HATE THIS GUY SO I DECIDE TO MAKE ONE FIC WITH HIM AND HIS TWIN AS THE CHARACTER. THOUGH THERE WOULD BE A LOT OF ANGST HERE. ANYWAY, HERE'S WHERE I GOT THE NAME JORUGUBAKI, THE SCHOOL WHERE [L/N] [Y/N] WOULD BE GOING.
> 
> JORUGUMO - a yokai of Japanese folklore. It literally means 'binding bride' or 'whore spider'. This yokai appears as a beautiful woman and binds men in spider silk to devour it as her next meal.

* * *

"Miya-senpai. I like you." the first year's voice sounded so clear to [l/n] [y/n]'s ears as she keep herself hidden behind the wall.

She knows her boyfriend, Miya Atsumu was popular. It was only natural, right? He was really good looking not to mention one of the best middle school setter at their pefecture. It was a given he would be popular. But it still hurts her whenever this happens. She hated it whenever it happens.

To the girls confessing to him credit, they didn't know Miya has a girlfriend. Miya was very clear when he told her that he didn't want anyone to know about it. She understand. He don't want people talking about his private life.

Anyway, it's fine. Miya promised that once they both graduate middle school and go together to Inarizaki High School, they won't hide their relationship anymore.

She was sure that like always, Miya would reject the first year like the others. She was sure...

"Really?"

"Wh-what?"

That was Miya's voice. Did he just really said 'really'?

"Yes. You're really cool when playing volleyball and I love watching you play..." the girl said as her face reddened.

"Hmm? You know what? You're kinda pretty." Miya said and shuffled to the first year closer. "I actually have a girlfriend now. But she was kinda plain and boring. She was too obedient and so dull. I'm getting tired of her."

[y/n] took one step back. Her eyes wide in disbelief. Was this really the Miya Atsumu who always make her laugh when she was sad and cheer her up when she was down? Was this really the Miya Atsumu who swore to make her happy always and promised he would always be with her?

Unable to bear the pain, [y/n] turned and run away, tears spilling on her eyes. She run away blindly with no destination in mind. She just want to run and keep running away from there.

She was running too fast and slammed into someone who was passing by. Luckily, she manage to keep her balance and keep herself from falling. She looked up and saw another familiar guy. It was Miya Osamu, her boyf- ex-boyfriend, Miya Atsumu's twin brother.

Miya Osamu looked down to her with a stoic face. But [y/n] couldn't take seeing the very same face he shares with his twin and continue running.

[y/n] run inside her classroom. Everyone was on the science lab so the room was empty. She was sure her teacher were looking for her now. She asked to be excused and lied about going to the restroom when she saw her boyfriend passed by. She actually wanted to talk to him since it has been a while since they talked. Both of them were so busy with their own clubs and has no time to see each other. But as she followed him, that scene with the freshman was what greeted her.

[y/n] sobbed as she made her way to wall. She leaned there as she cried. "Atsumu... Why?" she asked to the air. She looked up and saw her blurred reflection on the window. Plain and boring, he said. She never cared too much about her appearance because she believe it wasn't important. She thought Atsumu never cared about it too. But she was wrong.

Looking at one of the desk, she found a scissor. She picked it up and stared at it gritting her teeth. Then, with a sudden burst of anger, she reached to her long hair (that Atsumu once said he liked so much) and cut them.

When she was done, her hair was now short and the once timid young woman was gone. On its place was a young girl aching for something to sate her anger.

That was three months before graduation.

* * *

A year later...

"Congratulations to Jorugubaki Girls Volleyball Team for winning the National Championship!" 

[y/n] let the fake smile out that she has mastered and bowed to the people who had cheered for her team.

 _"It's not like we need people to cheer for us to win though."_  she thought as she smiled.

Standing tall and proud was second year setter, [l/n] [y/n]. Hair were cut short and now with brimming with confidence.

Her eyes landed to the other teams. She know most of them. They were her old teammates and senpai's who treated her badly back on her middle school days. They were probably surprised at her transformation. Who would thought that timid [l/n] [y/n] would become a volleyball superstar? Winning the Nationals and getting the best setter award for girls division three times straight? That was a very good achievement!

_"Heh. Look at me, losers. This is the one you've been ordering to pick up balls and clean the gym for you."_

Then, her eyes turned to the second placer of the Boys Inter High National Tournament, Inarizaki High. Among them, a familiar guy stood up, staring back at her.

"Miya Atsumu."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Dance on the Spider's Web

**Jorogubaki All Girls Private School:**

**Coach: Sasaki Ami**

**Manager: Shiraki Keiko (2nd Year)**

**Middle Blocker/Captain: Taira Anzu (3rd Year)**

**Middle Blocker/Vice Captain: Matsubara Masako (3rd Year)**

**Wing Spiker/Ace: Nagamine Chiasa (2nd Year)**

**Setter : [l/n] [y/n] (2nd Year)**

**Wing Spiker: Narisawa Sakurako (2nd Year)**

**Wing Spiker: Uehara Tomone (1st Year)**

**Libero: Tsuji Ruri (1st Year)**

**Middle Blocker/Pinch Server: Yoshinaga Miki (1st Year)**

**Wing Spiker/Pinch Server: Ike Miho (1st Year)**

**Setter/Pinch Server: Yasutake Misao (1st Yea** r)

* * *

"Morning." [y/n] greeted as she entered the gym.

"Morning!" everyone present greeted back.

It was the day after the Inter-High National Tournament. Everyone was still hyped about winning the tournament but they don't have time to waste. They need to prepare for the Spring High this time.

[y/n] walked to the corner to put her bag down when Nagamine Chiasa and Narisawa Sakurako approached her.

"Hey, [y/n]. You saw Miya yesterday? He was looking at your direction." Nagamine said.

[y/n] turned to her friends. This two were her classmate and teammates back at middle school. They also know about her and Miya Atsumu.

"Hmm? Didn't really noticed him." [y/n] played it cool. She did notice him but she decided not to care. For all she know, he might just thinking of 'how far she has fallen'.

"Woah! So cruel! Didn't notice your ex?" Narisawa laughed and nudged her.

[y/n] smiled sinisterly. "You do know that I don't give a damn about him anymore, right?" she said and pulled her towel out off her bag. "The girls who admired him might thing he was the best thing that ever walked on this planet but to me, he was nothing but a worthless speck of dust. I don't see anything impressive on his skill as a setter, you know. Easy to spike? Making an illusion of how the spikers improve? What bullshit. Illusion would always be illusion. Spikers would never improve with him as a setter." [y/n] let a small disgusted chuckle. "You could easily shatter that illusion by breaking their position. Miya couldn't set with slightly off return."

As a setter, [y/n] disliked the way Miya does things. Volleyball was a team sport but that didn't mean you mustn't try to improve yourself as individual player. Spikers would never improve with Miya as a setter. Sure, Inarizaki spikers were could spike well but that only because they were already good to start with. Put Miya in charge of setting for a terrible spiker, that spiker would become someone good but once he changed setter, he would realize the harsh truth. Alright, she would admit that Miya's skill was impressive but on the other side, it'll hinder the spikers improvement. Once the spiker believed he was already good, he won't pursue improvement anymore, unknowing that Miya just made an illusion for him.

"Hey! Let's start the practice." Coach Sasaki who just arrived said.

The three second year moved to join their teammates. Now starts a day of spartan like training.

* * *

Miya Atsumu sat silently on his room as he stared down to Volleyball Monthly magazine. His eyes were in a particular page.

Female Best Setter, three times straight, [l/n] [y/n], special interview.

The picture of the girl she have known since he entered middle school was printed on the magazine, taking one whole page. She looked the same as when he met her but there was something different on her. Confidence, determination and will to be on too, she don't have those before. But now, she was the very epitome of a winner. She have grown not only as a setter but also as a woman.

He gently touched the picture. His fingers moving on her image. From her face to her hair. Ever since they broke up, he have never seen her with long hair. He loved her hair, it was soft and silky. He likes running his finger on its long strands. But she have cut it short.

His eyes travelled to the interview part. He has no idea what happened to her after graduating. He thought he'll never heard anything about her anymore. She told him she hates being on the volleyball club because the senpai's were usually bossy. So he thought she'll quit volleyball once she gets to high school. Imagine his surprise when he saw her at the Inter-high tournament back when he was a freshman. He saw her play and was even more surprise at how good she was with setting. No matter how terrible the first receive, she could easily go on the position and pick up the ball. No matter how off the receive was, as long as she could get her hands on it, she could easily make it easy for the spikers. He never thought she was that good. He had been wondering if she has been hiding her skill back at middle school.

He wanted to know what was up with her. Since he has no more contact with her, the only thing he could run to was the monthly volleyball.

Interviewer: Hello everyone. Today we have a very special person here with us. Three straight years of winning the nest setter award. Her team has always been a favorite to win the nationals. And a very pretty lady to boot. Ladies and gentlemen, we have [l/n] [y/n] of Jorogubaki All Girls Private High School Volleyball Team. Hello, [l/n]-san.

_[l/n] [y/n]: Hello._

_Interviewer: First of all, congratulations for winning the best setter award once again and of course congratulations to your team for winning the nationals._

_[l/n] [y/n]: Thank you. All our success was because people were supporting us and cheering for us. We couldn't have done it without them._

_Interviewer: Was the match with Niiyama Girls Team hard?_

_[l/n] [y/n]: Oh! Of course! They were really good players. It was hard for me to decide who to toss to. Their blockers were scary. They suddenly came to your view when you thought you could spike freely. And of course their spikers were good. Our libero has been whining about how hard to receive their spikes._

_Interviewer: Really? I thought you have done beautifully shaking off their blockers. And Tsuji-san looked like she was receiving the spikes easily._

_[l/n] [y/n]: Then we succeed with trying to make it look that way. Coach said we can't let our opponent see how hard we were trying so that they would take easy on us. Haha!_

_Interviewer: Coach Sasaki is really clever. Haha! Anyway, many have been wondering about this. No one have seen you play back on your middle school days. What happened back then? We're you in a club back on middle school?_

_[l/n] [y/n]: Yes I do. But I've never been on a match. I guess, I wasn't really a good setter back then so I've never been on a match._

_Interviewer: No way! I've seen your first match when you were a freshman back at the Interhigh qualifiers. You really shone there. I don't think you'll get that good in just a few months. I'm sure it takes years to get that good._

_[l/n] [y/n]: Oh. I see. But I'm not really sure if I were good since I have never given a chance to play on a match._

_Interviewer: Too bad. I'm sure you have made your middle school a champion if you were the setter. Oh! No offense to your old middle school regular setter._

_[l/n] [y/n]: Thank you. But I'm sure Takano-san were a lot ore better than me._

_Interviewer: Takano? You mean Takano Mio of Tsubakihara Girls Team?_

_[l/n] [y/n]: Oh yes! She was a really charming girl. Our senpai's, teammates and coach liked her. She was good with her words too. I used to want to be like her._

_Interviewer: Really? Hmm... Uhmm... How's your team now? Do you get along with them well?_

_[l/n] [y/n]: Yes. Everyone was really kind. They actually helped me overcome my lack of self confidence back then._

_Interviewer: I see. I could see how you and your team support each other._

_[l/n] [y/n]: Yeah. Everything I achieved were all thanks to them. And of course to our supporters!_

_Interviewer: And... Behind this success, was there a guy behind it?_

_[l/n] [y/n]: Ah... Yes. But it wasn't really a pretty story._

_Interviewer: Oh. Sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Alright. Any message to your team's supporters?_

Miya closed the magazine. He do know what that last question was about. The guy behind the success was someone who hurts her, forcing her to stand on her own and achieve what she has now. That guy. It was him.

"At least, she was still the kind and humble girl I know." Miya chuckled. That was what he thought...

* * *

"You really did have your fun at this interview." Shiraki Keiko, Jorogubaki Volleyball Club manager said as she browse the Volleyball Monthly magazine.

"Was it fun fooling people with kind-hearted responses? You have a terrible personality, [y/n]-chan~" the team captain Taira Anzu grinned.

[y/n] looked up to her with the same grin. "You know I got that from you, captain."

Taira laughed. "I hope you're at least not lying when you said that everything you achieved was all because of us."

[y/n] smiled. A genuine one. "I'm not. You guys were my only ally and the people I trust."

"Jorogubaki team were poisonous to everyone outside the team. But to our fellow members, whether they already graduated or underclass men, we treat them well. Here inside the close knit group, were family." Vice captain, Matsubara Masako said.

[y/n] nodded. "Yeah. I know."

"I like how you put Takano on the spot light." Nagamine laughed.

"Yeah! Me too! I'm sure everyone were wondering how someone like her could become a regular setter when she sucks terribly." Narisawa said.

"Uhmm... But she's the official setter of Tsubakihara, right?" their first year libero, Tsuji Ruri commented.

"Yeah. But that was because she was the only setter of the team. They lack members." Matsubara said.

"Why did she become the setter of your middle school team, senpai?" Uehara Tomone, a first year wing spiker asked.

"Like what I said on the interview, she was a 'charming' girl. She has a way with her words. In other words, she was good at sucking up to our coach and senpai." [y/n] answered.

"Our middle school club weren't exactly a good one. Coaches could easily be bribed and senpais played favoritism. If you have a sister or a cousin on the club who already graduated or something, you'll get the regular position even if you're terrible at it. Takano's older sister was a senpai of our senpai's so she got the position." Narisawa explained.

"That along with her 'way with words', there we have the ultimate leech." Nagamine added.

"Wow! You guys really hate her." the captain laughed.

"Senpai? Whose this guy you've been talking about at the last part of the interview?" Yasutake Misao, a first year setter asked clueless.

Nagamine and Narisawa both winced at the question and turned to look at their friend. [y/n] however were calm.

"He's no one. Just a fox." [y/n] answered coolly.

"Fox?" the first year looked at her confused.

"Yeah. Anyway, no matter how clever he was, he was as easy as the others to manipulate too." [y/n] stood up. "I'll go for a run." [y/n] said and left the gym.

"What does she mean by manipulate?" Like Miho, another first year asked.

Narisawa smiled bitterly. "Making people dance on the spider's web was her game. It didn't only apply to the court. It also applies to the way she deal with people. She'll keep feeding them with lies and illusion of her kindness until they end up believing her and only her. Why do you think public loves her?"

"That was scary." Yoshinaga Miki, a first year shivered.

The captain laughed. "Yeah. But that was how us Jorogubaki works. Our school name came from the spider deity, Jorogumo. Jorogumo's fool men with their appearance and trapping them on one corner before binding them until they were unable to move before feeding on them." she looked over the entrance where [y/n] have run too. "[y/n] was the perfect Jorogumo our team has ever produced." she smirked. "I'm excited to see what more she could do."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. The Birth of the Scheme

* * *

Silence. With the exception of the clank of fork and spoon, there were no sound to be heard as [y/n] ate lunch with her grandmother, [l/n] Shiho.

The old woman who continued her husband and later, her son's business sat with the air of dignity around her. She was well respected by her workers as the directress of one of the biggest loaning company of the country.

[y/n] was the only child of the old woman's youngest son. Their life was actually something out of a drama. 

The lady's husband died on a very young age, leaving the care of both the company and their two son on her care. Her perfect oldest son later inherit the company, finally relieving her from her duty. On the other hand, her youngest son married a woman she didn't like, leading her to disowning him. However, her oldest son died from a car accident, forcing her to return to her position as the directress of the company. The tragedy didn't end there though, her youngest son and his wife also died from a fire, leaving their only daughter as the survivor. She didn't like the child's mother but she was still her family so she took her and raised her.

She was planning on naming [y/n] as the heiress later on. But for now, she wanted her to do whatever she wanted so that she won't end up regretting anything later on.

She actually feel guilty of her son and his wife's death. She thought that maybe if she didn't disowned him, he wouldn't be leaving at that run-down house and die from fire. To make up from her mistakes, she did her best to give her granddaughter everything.

Her granddaughter used to be meek. She was silent and shy. Then one day, she changed. She wasn't sure what happened and she didn't really asked her since she wasn't the type to ask but she was worried. She wasn't sure if [y/n]'s change was a good thing or not. But... [y/n] looked much happier now compared before. So... It was fine. As long as [y/n] was happy, she has no complaints.

"Grandma? Is it okay if I go out today?" [y/n] suddenly said, interrupting the old woman's train of thoughts and the silence.

The old woman looked up to her and raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?" she asked.

[y/n] smiled. "I'm thinking of buying a new volleyball shoes. I'm worried about my old once considering of the training were being put to. I need a spare just in case the old once breaks."

Her grandmother nodded. "Go ahead. Ask Watanabe-san to drive for you."

"Oh! It's okay, grandma. I'll just take a train."

"Alright. Come home early though. We're going to have dinner together tonight. Anyway, how is school?" she asked.

"I'm doing well, grandma. Please don't worry." she assured her.

"Good. And the volleyball? I heard from the servants that you won that... What was it. Setter Award?" 

"Yes. My team also won the championship." [y/n] proudly said.

Her grandmother nodded, still looking at her stoically. She was already used at it. Anyway, even though she always shows no emotion at all, [y/n] knows she was still proud of her. She knows the tragedy on her family has turned her grandmother's heart into stone.

"Go ahead and do whatever you wanted to do. Achieve everything that you wanted for yourself. Don't let anyone stop you. Remember, you're a [l/n], and [l/n] are always on top.

[y/n] nodded, taking all the old woman have said to her heart. "Yes, grandmother."

* * *

"Why me?" Miya Osamu grumbled as his twin brother glared at him.

"You're the one who wore my shoes and broke it so you go buy me a new pair!" Miya Atsumu pointed at him.

Osamu let an annoyed 'tsk' making her twin complain more. Really... His brother nags a lot. He wish he would learn to shut up for once.

Tired from listening to Atsumu he finally agreed. "Fine. I'll buy you a damn shoes."

Atsumu grinned. "Good."

Osamu turned to leave but stopped as he caught a sight of the 'Volleyball Monthly' on his brother's desk. The cover model of that month's magazine was someone he and Atsumu were familiar with, [l/n] [y/n].

His brother and [y/n] dated back at middle school but later broke up. Osamu felt guilty. Why? Because he knows he was the reason why Atsumu did what he did and purposely caused a crack on their perfect relationship.

Atsumu raised an eyebrow as he noticed that Osamu wasn't moving. "Hey! Go already!" he said and pushed his twin out of his room.

"Alright. Stop pushing me." Osamu glared as he walked away.

"Choose a nice looking one!" Atsumu said and closed the door.

Osamu sighed. "I need to forget everything already and not let this get to me." he muttered and head straight to his room to get ready.

* * *

"[y/n]... You're late." Nagamine glared at her in annoyance.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'll buy you a cake later. So forgive me." she smiled sheepishly as she put her hands together.

"I want a custard cake." Nagamine said, accepting [y/n]'s apology. "Let's go. I saw a nice shop, let's check their shoes."

The two girl entered the shop and browsed through the items.

"There were a lot of good ones here. Oh! Look! This one is nice!" Nagamine said, showing her a pink volleyball shoes.

"Yes. But it's pink." [y/n] said in distaste and turned to the black and dark purple one. "Now, this is something I would buy."

Nagamine rolled her eyes as she returned the shoes she was holding to the shelf. "You really like dark colo- Ah!"

[y/n] raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend questioningly. "What's wrong?"

Nagamine slides behind her and grabbed her shoulder, she then turned [y/n] to a particular direction.

"Huh?"

"Look!" Nagamine shout-whispered.

[y/n] knit her eyebrow as she looked to where Nagamine was pointing. She then saw a familiar figure standing at the male shoes shelves making her stiffen.

"That's Miya Atsumu, right?!" Nagamine whispered.

[y/n] shook her head. "No. That's Miya Osamu."

Back at middle school, the twins has the same hair color so it was hard for [y/n] to tell who was who. Her only clue was their facial expression. Miya Osamu was always stoic while Miya Atsumu was expressive. But now, Miya Atsumu dyed his hair, making it easy for everyone to differentiate the twins.

"Come, let's just return later. I don't want him to see me." [y/n] said and pushed Nagamine to the shop's exit.

"Eh?! But why? If he's the other twin, why hide from him?" Nagamine asked as they walked out of the shop.

"Just because. I don't want to deal with any of the Miya's." [y/n] answered.

"Hmm? You know I heard a rumor about Miya Osamu when were on our last year at middle school." Nagamine said.

"Rumor?"

Nagamine nodded. "They said Miya Osamu likes you."

That makes [y/n] stop. "What?"

Nagamine turned to [y/n]. "Remember Hino-san from class 3-4?"

[y/n] nodded. "Yes. She was known for her secret informations. She knows almost every secrets of everyone at the school. She even found out that I was dating Miya Atsumu."

"Yes. She knows a lot of thing but she never really tell what she knows. But once in a while, she slips." Nagamine said.

[y/n] stared at Nagamine. "You heard that Osamu likes me from her?"

Nagamine nodded. [y/n] looked back at the shop as the wheels on her mind turned. A devious plot was forming inside her head, making her smile sinisterly. Nagamine saw it and stared at her curiously.

"[y/n]?"

"Chiasa? Can you go and wait for me at the cake shop?" [y/n] said.

Nagamine stared at her questioningly. "Why? What are you going to do?"

"I'll tell you later." [y/n] smirked and entered the shop once again, leaving the confused Nagamine.

Once [y/n] entered the shop, she spotted Miya Osamu still busy deciding between two shoes. She wiped away her grin as she recomposed herself. She then began walking to him, pretending she haven't noticed him yet. She get closer on him and purposely bumped to him.

"Ah!"

"Oh."

* * *

His twin has the same taste as him when it comes to everything making it easy for Osamu to find something Atsumu would like. The problem was, he found two designs that Atsumu would like. He thought of buying both but they really don't need more than one pair. It will just end up gathering dust later if ever he decides to buy it.

Just then, he felt someone bumped behind him.

"Ah!"

"Oh."

As if on reflex, he turned and grabbed the one who bumped into him. His eyes widened seeing who it was.

"[y/n]..."

The girl looked up and stared at her in surprise. "O-Osamu-san?" she stepped back flustered and bowed. "I'm... I'm sorry!"

The warning on his head were telling him to leave but his heart keep telling him to stay. He was torned and confused.

"I-its been a while." [y/n] smiled sadly and looked down.

The expression on her face was forcing his guilt to come out. He was the reason of that sad smile and he hated it. Yet, seeing her close again was making his heart beat fast. If he was someone who easily shows emotion, he was sure he would be having that same expression as her now.

"Yes." he simply said.

[y/n] nodded and  looked behind him. "Buying a new pair? You must be working hard and ended up killing your shoes." she chuckled and Osamu could tell, she was trying to lighten the mood.

He don't want to cause any awkwardness so he just nodded and restrained himself from telling her that he was there to pick up a shoes for his twin.

"Hehe. Still the silent one. Anyway, congratulations for being the second placer at the Nationals. People might see it as nothing special but it was really abig deal. Of course, it was bad that you lost against the Itachiyama but you really showed them you're not someone to be taken lightly and you also beaten Kiryu's team. You're awesome."

Osamu wasn't sure how to react to [y/n]. She was being to friendly as if what happened between his twin and to her didn't happened. But he knows [y/n] as someone who doesn't hold any grudge. So this wasn't really strange to his eyes.

"Thank you." Osamu said. "You too. You did a good job."

[y/n]'s eyes shined brightly at his praise and smiled. "Thank you!"

Osamu let a small smile. It was barely visible but it was there. He was happy she didn't change. She was still the sweet young lady he knew despite of everything she achieved. Maybe it wasn't bad to be friendly with her.

"Have you eaten already? Want to grab something to eat with me after this?"

[y/n] suddenly looked disappointed. "Sorry. But I have to meet one of my teammates after this. How about we go and meet each other some other time? It will be really nice to talk to you again." she smiled.

Osamu stared in surprise. She wanted to see him again? He wasn't sure what to feel about it. He know he must refuse and avoid her. He don't want any trouble from his twin. Yet, the hopeful smile on her face was stopping him.

"Al-alright." Osamu gave in. "I'll give you my number so we could talk about it."

[y/n]'s eyes brightened in happiness. "Okay!"

The two of them exchanged numbers and continue shopping. [y/n] helped him choose between the two he was having a problem with while he helped her choose her own shoes.

After that, they walked out of the shop together. "Bye, Osamu-kun!" she waved smiling.

Osamu nodded and turned to leave. As he walked away, he failed to see her friendly smile turned into a devious one as her eyes bright and cheerful turned into a dark one.

The trap has been set.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chain of Lies

 

Narisawa watched [y/n] curiously as her friend chuckled while typing on her phone.

They were given a few hours break to rest and to eat. Her, Nagamine and [y/n] decided to eat their lunch at the rooftop for some fresh air. But the moment they get there, instead of eating, [y/n] busied herself with texting.

Narisawa turned to Nagamine with a questioning look. Nagamine however just mouthed 'Ask her'.

Narisawa looked back to [y/n] and cleared her throat. "Ahem! Who are you texting, [y/n]?"

[y/n] spared her a glance before looking back to her phone to continue what she was typing. "Miya Osamu."

"Come again?" Narisawa knit her eyebrow not sure she heard [y/n] right.

"It's Miya Osamu." [y/n] repeated.

"Miya Osamu?! Miya Atsumu's twin?!" Narisawa stared at her in disbelief. "How in the world did you get his number?!"

"We saw him when I was accompanying [y/n] at the shoe shop." Nagamine answered for [y/n]. "This girl managed to make him feel comfortable with her and fooled him into making him give his number to her."

"Why?" Narisawa knows [y/n] didn't want to deal with anyone or anything related to Miya Atsumu so she was surprised hearing about this.

"Revenge, dear Sakurako, revenge." [y/n] grinned, looking up from her phone.

Narisawa still wasn't sure what was going on. "Revenge?"

[y/n] looked back to her phone, still with that grin. "I'll use Osamu to make Atsumu pay for hurting me."

Narisawa's eyes widened as she realized what [y/n] was planning. She shook her head. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

* * *

"Hey! Miya! You seems busy texting? Is it a girl?" Ojiro Aran said and pat Osamu on the back.

"Impossible, senpai. We're talking about my brother here. Girls and him don't really mix well." Atsumu smirked as he sat beside his brother.

Osamu carefully deleted the message. He didn't put [y/n]'s real name at the contacts to make sure his brother won't figure out he was in contact with his ex but there was a possibility of him figuring it was [y/n], if he ever read the messages. He can't afford that to happen.

He feel bad for what he was doing, he really do. The right thing was to ignore [y/n] and pretend he never met her but he was so happy right now. Even if he wanted to stop talking to [y/n], he can't make himself to actually do it.

Last night, his mother was watching that late night drama she liked so much. One scene was about the younger brother having an affair with his older brother's wife. [y/n] was no longer Atsumu's girlfriend and he wasn't dating [y/n] so their situation was different than those of the characters at the drama. Yet he feel so guilty looking at the TV screen.

"Its definitely a girl." Suna Rintaro commented nonchalantly. "I saw him smiling when he thought no one was watching him."

Osamu glared at Suna. The big mouth... He needed to be careful next time.

"Eh?! No way! Who is it?!" Atsumu excitedly asked as he grabbed his brother on the shoulder and shakes him.

Osamu shook him off and glared. "It's none of your business."

"We're twins. It's my business." Atsumu said in a 'matter of factly' tone. "So tell me who it is. Is she pretty? Sexy? Is she my type?"

Osamu stiffened at Atsumu's innocent inquiries. She was definitely Atsumu's type. She was his ex.

"What's wrong? What's with that look? I'm not going to snatch her from you! Stop giving me that look." Atsumu laughed. "Well... Since you like her, I'm sure she's my type. Our taste in everything were almost the same."

Osamu's eyes narrowed making Atsumu look at him with a questioning look. "Osamu?"

"Even if she was your type, I'm sure you won't go for her." Osamu stated. "Ever since 'that time", you have never date anyone. You shouldn't have let her go." he muttered the last part but Atsumu heard it clearly.

Atsumu's eyes widened while Ojiro and Suna looked at the silent Miya curiously.

Osamu's eyes widened as he realized he had said too much. "Sorry." He stood up. "I'll go to the restroom." he said and left.

Atsumu watched his twin silently. He always could tell what was running on his twin's mind but for once, he couldn't tell what Osamu was thinking now.

* * *

Twins. That was what they were. They have a special connection you would never find between normal siblings. They were different but at the same time, they were one.

Equal. They were equal. Ever since they were kids, they swore they will always be equal. They shared everything. Food, clothes and toys. 

But they can't share a woman. And Osamu loved the woman that belonged to Atsumu. Osamu loved [y/n].

No matter how much they keep telling themselves that they were one, they were still different. They can't share [y/n] so Atsumu made a painful decision. If they can't share [y/n] then no one could have her.

Atsumu purposely hurt [y/n] to make her hate him. To make her stay away from him. To make her break up with him. On that way, him and Osamu were going to be equal again. He has no [y/n], the same as Osamu has no [y/n].

Atsumu looked at his brother, sitting across of him inside the train. Osamu was busy listening to the song playing on his headphone. He was sure it was something from 'the Gazette'. How did he know? They were twin and has the same taste in everything, including music.

He then remembered what his brother told him that afternoon.

_"You shouldn't have let her go."_

Atsumu remembered [y/n]'s face as she cried when they broke up. It was something he would never forget as long as he lived. He knew he was a jerk but he would never purposely hurt anyone he loves. Yet, he was forced to hurt her. He needed to. For Osamu.

But... Did he really made the right decision?

Atsumu shook his head shaking the thoughts off. No... He did the right thing. Lying to [y/n] about his real feelings kept his bond with his brother remain strong. It was a lie but it was for something good.

Unknown to him, Osamu was also lying to him about the very same girl he have set free. And unknown to Osamu, he was also being lied by the same girl.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Unwanted Memories

[y/n] sighed as she entered the venue where the interview would take place. It was for the next 'Monthly Volleyball' issue. It seems that her interview last issue was a big hit so the publishers decided to do a new interview. This time with some of the publisher's chosen setters.

The interview itself wasn't really bad. The only part [y/n] didn't want was being on the same room as Miya. Atsumu Miya was also chosen for the interview.

"[l/n]-san! Welcome!" a woman bowed in greeting which she returned.

"I'm sorry for being late." she apologized and bowed back.

"No. No. There are still time left. The others just came early. With the exception of Itachiyama's setter who wouldn't be able to join us, all of you are already here." she stated.

[y/n] nodded. "I see."

The woman motioned to the nearest door. "Come. I'll lead you there."

* * *

"Oh! She's here!" an excited voice said.

[y/n] turned to the owner of the voice. It was Hirata Naoko, a budding first year setter. The girl seems so happy seeing her. Her eyes was sparkling.

"Hello! I'm Hirata Naoko. [l/n]-san, I'm a big fan of you! It was nice to meet you!" the excitable girl bowed.

"Err... Yes. Nice to meet you too." [y/n] bowed a bit, smiling awkwardly. She was not really good with excitable people like Hirata.

Her eyes then turned to each and everyone present on the room. There were five of them, overall, including her. Three girls and two boys. She recognized everyone.

"Hello~" a third year setter named Oikawa Tooru waved at her with a smile. He was on Aoba Johsai's team. She have seen him many times at the magazine before but she have never met him on the nationals. The guy's from Miyagi, meaning they needed to win against Ushijima and his team Shiratorizawa in order to go.

[y/n] gave him a small smile and turned to the other girl who was silently sitting at the corner of the room. It was another third year. It was Seo Hideko from Asato Institute. A silent woman yet a terrifying setter. Seo nodded at her in greeting. [y n] nodded back with a smile.

And finally, her eyes landed at the man he was trying to avoid all this time. Miya Atsumu of Inarizaki High. Atsumu looked back at her silently. She was sure he was watching her ever since she stepped into the room.

Not wanting everyone to make a connection between her and Atsumu, she decided to greet him. "Hello, Atsumu-san." she tried to say it nicely but ended up sounding cold. Luckily, no one seems to noticee with the exception of Atsumu who knows her very well. She could see his jaw tightened.

Atsumu nodded his head. "Hello."

The one who led her at the room clapped her hands. "Since everyone is here... Shall we begin?"

* * *

The interview have gone without any problem. Oikawa was good at making a normal interview fun. He really knows what he was doing. Miya also contributed a lot in making the interview a success. Seo was serious but she did cooperate with everyone. [y/n]'s little fan, Hirata however preferred to talk about her admiration to [y/n] than to talk about herself. [y/n] wasn't sure what to feel about that.

[y/n] gave her good natured responses like usual, keeping up with her pleasant girl act.

The interview ended and [y/n] left after saying goodbye to the staff and the other setters with her. 

And now, she was standing at the station waiting for the next train to arrive with Miya Atsumu.

No, they didn't really planned that. It just happened that he'll be going to Tokyo too to visit his cousin who was hospitalized. So now, [y/n] was stuck waiting with her ex boyfriend.

Both of them were quiet. [y/n] didn't spare him a glance pretending he wasn't there while Atsumu probably found it awkward to strike a conversation with her.

The train were taking a while, [y/n] was getting impatient. At least, Atsumu has no intention in talking to her. Or so she thought...

"Congratulations on winning the best setter award and the interhigh nationals." he suddenly said.

[y/n] turned her head to look at him for a bit before looking forward. "Thanks." she said.

Atsumu continued. "You did great out there. You really did changed a lot."

[y/n] cursed the train for the delay. "I didn't change. You just probably didn't know me well." she said coldly.

Atsumu chuckled bitterly. "I guess, you're right."

Silence again. [y/n] actually wanted to keep her 'nice girl' act in front of him but it was hard for her to be nice to him even just for an act. So now, she was stuck giving him cold responses.

"It's been a while since I talked to you. How are you doing?" Atsumu asked.

[y/n] mentally cursed both the train and Atsumu. Just where was the train? And can't Atsumu just shut up?

[y/n] sighed. "I'm doing fine."

The train finally arrived. Both [y/n] and Atsumu entered and sat. There weren't much people on train so there were a lot of free seats. Both of them sat with a big distance in between them.

[y/n] sighed once again. She was sure it was going to be a long ride.

Thankfully, Atsumu didn't seems to want to strike a conversation anymore.

She took a small glance at Atsumu. He was looking down on his lap.

[y/n] noticed how much he has changed physically. Back at middle school, he was a bit skinny. But now, he was a lot more bigger and with muscles. He was also a lot more taller now compared before. He really did changed.

[y/n] looked away. Her eyes focused at her surroundings.

Come to think of it, Atsumu and Osamu used to take a train with her back then. She remembered how he would wrap his arms on her shoulder after he make sure that no one from their school was present at the train. He then would tease her by whispering sweet nothings on her ear while Osamu was giving him a disgusted look. Then later, the twins would argue about it in a comical way, making her laugh at how silly they were.

It used to be a precious memory of the past. Now, it was a memory she wanted to erase from her mind.  But she can't. No matter how she tried, she can't. It's grip on her was too strong. 

[y/n] closed her eyes. She really want to get off the station already. Being with Atsumu was suffocating. Suffocating as the memories he have left within her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. The Execution of the Plan

"Osamu-kun!" [y/n] run toward the tall figure waiting near the station as she waved. "Sorry, I'm late. Have you been waiting long?"

Osamu shook his head. He was. But she really don't need to know that.

It was their free day and both of them don't have practice. It also happened that Atsumu was tasked with watching over their cousin at the hospital today, giving Osamu a perfect opportunity to meet [y/n].

Osamu felt guilty. He really do. But that won't stop him from meeting [y/n] especially after that 'I'm looking forward on seeing you again' message from her.

[y/n] suddenly hold onto his arm, surprising him. He has never saw her do that to his twin when they were still together. She was too shy to do anything like that. But she was still young back then. He reminded himself that [y/n] was a lot more outgoing now compared before. So maybe she normally does it with her other male friends. _"It was nothing but a friendly gesture..."_ he thought.

"So? Where are we going?" [y/n] asked.

Osamu looked down to her. "Aquarium."

* * *

"Haha! That fish was like Sakusa-san!" [y/n] laughed as she pointed at the lone fish on one corner.

"Yeah. And that one was kind of like Bokuto and Akaashi." Osamu pointed at one fish, swimming crazily around one fish who was swimming gracefully.

"Oh! Haha! That turtle looked like my captain." [y/n] pointed at the turtle.

Osamu chuckled a bit. "She'll kill you if she heard you."

"Its our secret." she winked.

Osamu looked back to the fishes, trying not to blush. He couldn't help but to notice everything she does. The way she would hold his hand or arms, the way she leaned closer to him and the way she talks to him.

She was like a totally different person. Back then, she was really awkward. His twin was always the one to initiate something between them.

Osamu took a glance at her. Pretty face, soft lips, beautiful eyes and overall perfect. At least on his eyes. Others might argue, but for him, [y/n] was perfect.

He then remembered his brother. Atsumu used to brag about her. He also called [y/n] perfect back then.

Guilt was still creeping up on him. He know Atsumu let her go for him but what was he doing now? Letting his twin's ex girlfriend held on his arm as he lead her around as if he was her boyfriend? He was a terrible brother.

But...

"Ahaha! That fish looks like you!"

[y/n]'s smile stops whatever guilt was bothering him.

* * *

"That was fun." [y/n] said as she and Osamu ate on one of the cafe near the aquarium. "You're really fun to be with, Osamu-kun. I have never had this fun going out to somewhere with someone before."

Osamu looked at her. Never? Even with his brother? He used to remember Atsumu telling him that he'll bring [y/n] out on a date to somewhere. Was it not a fun experience for [y/n]?

He wanted to ask but go against it. Mentioning Atsumu's name might make things awkward so he held his tongue. "I... I see. I'm glad then."

Just then, he felt [y/n]'s hand on his hand. Osamu's eyes widened in surprise.

[y/n] looked down on their joined hands with a grateful smile. "Thank you for bringing me out here, Osamu-kun. I'm actually kind of stressed with everything. Juggling studies, volleyball and learning the ropes of our family business was taking a toll on me." she said and looked up to him. "So, thank you."

Osamu's eyes turned to their joined hands. He wasn't supposed to do what he has done. He was Atsumu's brother, his twin. They are different but at the same time, they are one. They're supposed to always be equal. Yet...

Osamu turned his hand and grasp [y/n]'s hand tightly. "I'll help you relieve your stress anytime you want. Just call me and I'll bring you somewhere fun and help you forget all your troubles."

[y/n] smiled brightly. "Thank you, Osamu-kun."

* * *

Osamu and [y/n] walked at the park side by side with their hand joined. To the passerby's who didn't know them, they were a young couple enjoying their time with each other's company. But they're not a couple. Not at all.

The awkwardness and hesitation Osamu felt before was now gone. Totally forgotten. At least for now. 

He was sure his conscience would guilt him later but for now, he was just happy to be walking with [y/n] and holding her hand like that.

"And then I accidentally nailed the ball on our coach head when I tried to spike! After that, they won't allow me to spike anymore. They said, 'Set! Just set!'."

Osamu chuckled. "They made a good decision."

[y/n] hits him on the arm as she pouted. "How mean! I want to spike too!"

Osamu's phone suddenly vibrated. "I think it's a text message." Osamu said as he fished out his phone from his pocket. He stiffened a bit, seeing who it was from.

"Is it from Atsumu?" [y/n] asked, surprising him. She said it so casually as if she didn't have any connection to Atsumu.

Osamu looked down on the phone and nodded. "Yeah. He wants me to go home already. It was just us today since my parents wouldn't be coming home tonight. He can't cook so it was my job to cook for us."

"Ah! I see! I'm sorry for keeping you this late." [y/n] panicked as she apologized, bowing at him.

"No. It's ok. Don't worry." he assured her and looked back down to his phone. "But... I should be going now." he said and looked back up to [y/n]. "I'll walk you to the station."

[y/n] smiled and shook her head. "I actually asked our driver to pick me up. I'll just give him a call."

"Oh. Okay." he let a barely visible smile. "Thank you for today."

[y/n] laughed. "That's my line." she smiled and hugged him, surprising Osamu. "Today is really fun. Thank you.

Osamu awkwardly wrapped his arms around her as he hugged her back. "Anytime."

* * *

[y/n] entered her room and threw herself on her bed. She then pulled her phone and gave Nagamine a call.

She let a triumphant smile as she waited for her friend to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Chiasa, guess who I am with the whole day~" [y/n] said in a sing song voice.

_"Hmm? Who?"_

"Miya Osamu." she smirked.

_"Eh?! Really?! What happened? What did you do?!"_

[y/n] told her everything that happened. From the time they decided to go somewhere until Atsumu interrupted their time with a text message.

_"Haha! You really are serious about your plan."_

"Of course I am. Do you think I'll let Miya Atsumu get away from hurting me without paying him back? My family has loaning business, you know?" her eyes narrowed. "I'll double all the loneliness he caused me. And who's the perfect one for executing this plan? His twin brother." [y/n] let a sinister grin. "Just you wait, Atsumu... Just you wait."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Much More Devious Plan

"Teaching volleyball to young orphans?" the captain, Taiga Anzu raised an eyebrow at what coach Sasaki just said.

The coach gathered them up after she returned from a meeting and fired them the news.

The coach nodded her head. "It's a charity work. You guys we're going to teach those kids how to play volleyball . Easy as that. It was going to be a boost to your popularity. The Volleyball Monthly would surely sniff that news somewhere and mention it on one of their issues." she smirked. "People would see Jorogubaki players as kind hearted athletes willing to share their talents to the unfortunate. Don't you guys like that?"

Garnering support and raising the popularity. That was one of coach Sasaki's game. Coach Sasaki was as devious as her players, playing on people's emotions. Last time, she made the team join a cause, supporting disabled people who still played sports despite of their disability. 

As far as her team knows, she cares nothing about them. But it was a very effective ploy, gaining more fans for Jorogubaki team. Of course, Jorogubaki and coach Sasaki wasn't all about devious plans, the players were already deadly on the court to begin with. Fans not only from their own school but also from other schools were attracted to their unorthodox style of playing. When Jorogubaki plays, everyone's eyes were on them as if they own the court.

"Hmm... Yes. I like that. But I don't really like children." Taira said.

"Yeah... Me too." Matsubara seconded.

"Well, you just have to pretend like always. That's what you guys were good at anyway." Coach Sasaki smirked, looking at the captain and vice captain.

"Ill try." Taira sighed. "So, what orphanage was it?" she asked.

"Handa Orphanage." the coach replied. "Were going next week and we will be staying there for three days. Although, were not the only one who will be there."

"What do you mean, coach?" [y/n] asked.

Coach Sasaki turned to [y/n] with a smile. "The Inarizaki Boys Team will be there to join us."

* * *

Coach Sasaki knows nothing about [y/n] and Inarizaki's Miya Atsumu so [y/n] knows the coach meant no harm when she offered to help the orphanage but [y/n] couldn't help but to feel annoyed at the coach.

Now on their way to the orphanage, [y/n] was in a bad mood and silently sitting on her own as their bus get nearer and nearer to their destination.

Across her seat, Taira who noticed her not so pleasant mood turned to Nagamine who was sitting beside her. "Hey. What's up with [y/n]? Is she worried about meeting her ex?" the captain whispered to the younger girl.

Nagamime glanced at [y/n] then back to the captain. "Maybe. Or maybe she was worried that meeting both the Miya brothers together would mess up her plan?"

Upon hearing the word 'plan', Taira raised an eyebrow and grinned excitedly. "What plan?"

Nagamine grinned back at her. "You see, [y/n] was planning to use Miya Osamu to get even with Miya Atsumu."

Taira looked at her questioningly. "How?"

"Actually, Miya Osamu has this not-so-secret crush on her since middle school. I think she's trying to seduce him and show the other Miya that she doesn't care that she lost him because there is 'another him' who could just take this place." she explained. "But I'm not really sure if that was exactly her plan. She didn't really tell me. All I know was she's trying to make Miya Osamu like her more than before."

"Hmm? That was no fun." Taira mused making Nagamine look at her questioningly. 

Taira then stood up and took the seat beside [y/n]. Nagamine curiously watched their captain, wondering what she was up to.

* * *

"Hey, [y/n]." Taira smiled.

"Yes, captain?"

"Nagamine told me about your plan of revenge against Atsumu." she started.

[y/n] nodded. It didn't really matter if she knew. She trust her teammates and she owe her captain a lot. They were there to give her some confidence when she has no confidence on herself. Everything she was now was thanks to them.

"That plan was kinda bland. Its boring." Taira waved her hand in the air as of swatting a fly.

Instead of being offended at her captain's blunt opinion, [y/n] looked at her with all of her attention as if waiting for her to give her advice on how to improve her plan.

She trust captain Taira, she was on this 'game of lies' far longer than her. She knows more than her.

Seeing the look on the younger girl's face, Taira grinned. "You know, you have to learn to make use of your bad luck."

"Make use of my bad luck?"

Taira nodded and slung her arm on [y/n]'s shoulder. "Instead of being grumpy that you'll be meeting Miya, why don't you use it as a opportunity to solidify your plan?"

[y/n] look at her questioningly. Just what was she getting at?

"Seducing the other twin was a good plan but seducing both was a better one." Taira grinned.

[y/n]'s eyes widened at the suggestion. She hate Miya Atsumu so much it was hard for her to be on the same room as him, how could she do something like seducing him?

[y/n] shook her head as she look down on her lap. "I don't think I can. I hate him. How could I pretend that I like him if I couldn't even stomach seeing him?"

Taira raised an eyebrow. "And yet you could stomach seducing Miya Osamu. Both of them looked the same. They share the same face."

Yes... They do. But still... "He don't like me. He broke up with me. He wont like someone he already thrown away. How could I seduce him?"

Taira sighed. "[y/n]? Look at me?" [y/n] hesitated at first but when Taira said her name again, she looked up to her. Her eyes wavering. 

Taira smiled as she hold, [y/n]'s cheeks and make her look straight to her.

"Listen to me, [y/n]. You are beautiful. He discarded you but that doesn't mean he won't fall for you ever again." Taira said clearly. "All you need to do is to make them both fall for you and turn them against each other. Destroy that bond that they formed ever since they were born in this world. And as they fight, all you need to do, is watch and laugh."

[y/n] bit her lip. Destroy that bond? Make them fight? Atsumu and Osamu? Sure, it was her plan to use Osamu to hurt Atsumu but she have nothing against Osamu. Her plan was only to cause as minimal damage as possible to Osamu. It can't be helped after all, hurting Osamu was inevitable. But she at least wanted it to be less painful than what Atsumu would get from her. She want Atsumu to suffer, not Osamu. Taira's plan was actually quite extreme.

"But..." [y/n] hesitated. Could she really do that?

Seeing [y/n]'s hesitation, Taira keep pushing more. "Men are all the same and Miya Osamu is the same as all of them. Same as his brother. Remember that."

[y/n] closed her eyes. She remembered all the pain she felt before. Yes. Osamu has nothing to do with it but if she could give Atsumu back more pain, then sacrificing Osamu didn't sound so bad.

As [y/n] opened her eyes, Taira saw the determination and hatred back. She grinned triumphantly.

"You said you hate him so much? Use that hate. Sure it was hard to act that you like someone you hate but think of the pleasure you'll feel once you achieved the revenge you have been aching for."

* * *

Nagamine watched their captain and [y/n]. An amused grin painted her lips. _"Captain... You really are a terrible woman... You're so evil, its scary."_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Weaving the Web

  
When the Jorogubaki arrived at the orphanage, they were greeted by the owner and a group of children.

"Sasaki-san, thank you for coming. The children were really excited to see the girls." the owner bowed her head.

Coach Sasaki smiled good naturedly bowing back to the woman. "It's our pleasure. The girls were just as excited as the kids, I'm sure."

The girls unleashed their perfected smile that could surely fool anyone. It was a smile they have learned to use ever since they joined the team.

The owner smiled back and turned to the children. "Can you lead them to the gym?"

"Yes ma'am!" the kids enthusiastically chorused and happily took the girls hand to escort them to the gym.

"Hey. Is Inarizaki already here?" [y/n] asked at the girl leading her.

The girl looked up to her with a smile and shook her head. "They haven't arrive yet, nee-chan."

[y/n] offered her a thankful smile. "I see." [y/n] looked up as she formulate her plan. It won't be easy but she knew she'll manage somehow.

* * *

It was already afternoon when Inarizaki arrived. The kids has surrounded them the moment they entered the gym. From what [y/n] heard, Inarizaki Volleyball club were frequent visitor of that orphanage so it was no wonder why the kids were so familiar to them.

[y/n]'s eyes landed first on Miya Atsumu who were surrounded by some kids, asking him to teach them to serve. The kids seems to like him for some reason.

Next, her eyes turned to the other Miya. He made an eye contact with her but he looked away immediately. She could tell he was worried of being caught by his brother. From that reaction, [y/n] gathered that he was hiding that he was meeting her from his twin brother.

Well that was fine. That actually make it easier for her. If she would try to seduce both Miya, it was better if Atsumu thinks she has no contact with Osamu.

She then turned her eyes back to Atsumu but froze as she saw him looking at her. [y/n] was tempted to look away but she remembered that he has a plan to follow. So she just bowed her head before turning to her teammates. Later, she'll execute the plan.

* * *

The day ended without any difficulty. Teaching the kids wasn't really hard. They already know the basics so all they did was to give them advice and show them a few techniques.

After the lessons, they have sent the children to rest and to just help prepare the dinner while the two team cleans up.

[y/n] was silently keeping an eye on Atsumu. She was waiting for a right time to strike but he was always with Osamu and his teammates so she couldn't make a move.

Just then, she saw Atsumu head to the back room where they store the equipments.

Seeing it as an opportunity, she turned to look at her friends, Nagamine and Narisawa. Both girls nodded at her as they smirked. [y/n] smiled devilishly and carried a pole to the back room.

* * *

Atsumu carried the balls at the corner and returned the mops. He was actually tired. Not from teaching the kids but from seeing [y/n]. Being on the same room as her was bad for him. Seeing her brings memories he was trying to forget.

"Oh." a surprised voice sounded. 

Atsumu looked behind him and stared in surprise seeing who it was.

"[y/n]."

[y/n] looked away awkwardly. It seems that he wasn't the only affected one. [y/n] might have it bad more than him, after all, he hurt her.

His eyes then turned to the heavy pole she was carrying. "Let me get that."

[y/n] didn't argue when Atsumu took the pole from her. He carried the pole to the corner and put it up on the rack.

"Thank you." she whispered her thanks although it was loud enough for him to hear.

A silence came in between them as they stood there awkwardly. Atsumu wasn't sure what to do next. Should he say something? Or should he leave?

[y/n] however saved him trouble of choosing between the two when she decided to break the silence.

"You seems good with children. They really like you." she said.

Atsumu was surprised that she was making a small talk. The last time he met her, she didn't seems to want to talk to him so this was unexpected.

"All of our cousins were kids so I'm used dealing with them." he answered.

[y/n] smiled a little. "I see."

An awkward silence aired again. It seems that small talk was still impossible for them. Atsumu decided to tell her they needed to return back to the others but [y/n] talked before he could say anything.

"I forgive you." she started. "I already have forgiven you."

Atsumu stared at her wide eyed. He never thought that a time where she would talk to him about forgiveness would come.

"I... I've been thinking. Hating someone was so tiring. I don't want to feel this anymore." she looked down. "I was hurt but it was all in the past. I already moved on so..." she looked up back to him, eyes determined. "I wanted to fix everything between us."

"[y/n]..." Atsumu whispered. He always have a feeling that she hates him... Scratch that. He knew she hates him. He understand why. He hurt her. She loved him unconditionally but he hurt her. Even if he have done it for Osamu, he still felt guilty. He knew he didn't deserve forgiveness but deep inside, he wanted to be forgiven.

"Can... Can we be friends again?" she asked.

Atsumu felt like he lost his voice. He wasn't sure if it was because of surprise, disbelief or relief. This was what he wanted all this time. They would never be together again but he at least wanted to be friends with her again. On that way, the guilt he feels would become more bearable.

"O-of course." he forced his voice out.

[y/n] seems surprised making him wonder if she actually believe he would reject the idea. However, her surprise melted into a smile as what he said finally dawned on her.

"Thank you!"

* * *

As [y/n] and Atsumu talk, Osamu silently stood near the doorway of the back room. His hand tightened into a fist as he listened to [y/n] and his twin brother.

[y/n] just wanted to repair her friendship with Atsumu which was actually a good thing but why was he feeling frustrated?

He gritted his teeth as he felt disgusted of himself. Atsumu was his brother and he knew Atsumu wanted some closure but here he was, having these uncontrollable feeling inside him. Was this jealousy?

He shook his head and walked away. He needed to get away before he ends up doing something he would regret.

As he passed a dark corner and disappeared back to the gym, a figure walked out from the shadows.

On her lips was an ugly smirk. She looked over to the door of the back room. "That's it, [y/n]. Just keep on weaving a trap until they were bound and unable to move."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Deeper into the Trap

It's Inarizaki and Jorogubaki's second day at the orphanage. The coaching would start in the afternoon so for the morning, the players has free time for free practice.

Everyone were busy doing their things. Some were practicing their serves and spikes while some were having their two on two matches.

Osamu was on the sideline just having to return from his jog. He watched his brother practice serves as [y/n], Nagamine, Narisawa and Ojiro watch or probably pester Atsumu.

His brother threw the ball up in the air and start a run up to spike the ball but...

"Booooo!!! It's going to be out!!! Booooo!!!" the four watching him shouted in chorus.

He hits the ball but it was out.

"Geh! Shut up! You four!" he shot them a glare.

Osamu stared as [y/n] laughed, enjoying Atsumu's annoyance. The two really did made up already. Last night at dinner, they were really friendly with each other. They even sat beside each other at the dinner table.

It might be a good thing but Osamu couldn't find it himself to be happy. He was actually quite irritated and he was sure his whole team could sense it since they've been giving him space since last night. He was sure his brother also knows there was something wrong with him although for some reason, he wasn't asking him about it.

"Ahh! I have enough of this! There is no way I would be able to practice properly with these four pests." Atsumu grumbled, finally giving up. He really can't concentrate when people around were being noisy.

[y/n] chuckled and handed him a towel and water bottle. "Why practice serving when you're already good at it?"

Wiping his face, he replied. "I'm not yet good at it. I still have a lot more to learn."

[y/n] gave him a mock surprise. "Is that really you being modest, Atsumu?! Or the real Atsumu was been kidnapped and replaced by an imposter?!"

Atsumu looked at her with a hurt look. "Do you really think of me as a big headed bastard?!"

"Err... Yes?"'

"So mean!!!"

Osamu turned away. He could no longer watch. He walked out of the gym for another run. Better to tire himself out than to watch [y/n] and his twin get so friendly with each other.

* * *

On the afternoon, they began their volleyball session with the kids. Since both Atsumu and [y/n] were setters, they've been assigned to work alongside each other.

Osamu actually thinks that their relationship was a lot more better than when they were on middle school. Back then, they were an awkward couple, [y/n] blushing over little things while Atsumu were trying so hard to be a good boyfriend. He has never saw them joke around back then but now, jokes just came out naturally between them.

"Don't listen to him, he's a terrible setter. You'll never learn anything from him." [y/n] said as the children giggled.

"Hey! What do you mean bad setter?! I was invited at the youth training camp, you know?!" Atsumu argued.

[y/n] smirked. "To be a ball boy or something?"

"You still hate me, don't you?" Atsumu pouted.

Osamu turned to focus on watching the kids he was coaching, spike. He hates himself for what he was feeling right at that moment. Well... Truth to be told, he wasn't sure if he hates himself, his feelings or Atsumu. Everything on his head were jumbled up, he wasn't thinking right.

And to think that he still has twenty six hours with them... It was one hell of a torture.

* * *

Late at night, Osamu found a quiet place outside, after dinner. He need to clear his head and a fresh cold air might be good for him.

For the first time, him and Atsumu didn't talk for one whole day . As twins, they were always at each other's side. Sure, they fight. All the time, actually. Atumu was a jerk and an ass after all. But even so, they still talked (shout at each other) even when they were fighting.

The last time he felt what he was feeling right now was when Atsumu told him he was dating [y/n]. Later on, he become so used seeing them together to the point of being numb. But now, that ugly feeling returned.

He should have known... He should have know better than to let himself get sweep by [y/n]'s attention. 

Back then, her attention was always focused on his twin so when she began paying him attention, he felt so happy and let himself go. If only he knew this will gonna be the consequence of that. 

Or maybe he was being punished for being selfish? He wanted [y/n]'s attention and have gone with it despite knowing that she used to belong to his twin brother. His twin who let her go because of him. He was being punished.

But can you really blame him for wanting something he always wanted for once? 

Atsumu has always been the brighter one of the two of them. As a child, he was lively, energetic and outgoing. He has a lot of friends. Him on the other hand was quiet, boring and dull. The only reason why he has friends was probably because Atsumu's friends always ends up being also his friends.

Him and Atsumu were always together so he was always getting dragged around by Atsumu. Atsumu was also the one who dragged him at the volleyball gym when they were kids to play volleyball. Anywhere he goes, Atsumu always brings him with him. Atsumu probably thinks Osamu wouldn't be able to make friends or do anything productive if he let him on his own device so he always took it upon to himself to drag his brother around to try some new stuffs. And for that, he was thankful of him. His teammates might call Atsumu as a jerk who ignores his fans, arrogant ass and a bastard who gets on everyone's nerves but he always look after Osamu (but yeah, he has to admit, his brother was really a jerk. A big one).

"Uhmm... Osamu-kun?" a soft familiar voice called from behind him.

Osamu turned around and found [y/n] standing with a worried look.

"Uhmm... Are you alright? I noticed you're being much more quiet than normal."

Osamu shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm just feeling a bit sluggish. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Oh." she sighed in relief. "I thought you're angry or something."

Osamu wasnt really sure if he was angry or not. He was irritated though. Instead of confirming or denying it, he raised an eyebrow and questioned her. "What makes you think I'm angry?"

"Atsumu said you're kinda angry." she replied.

"He did?"

[y/n] nodded. "Are you angry?" she worriedly ask.

Osamu sighed and shook his head. How could he be angry when she was giving him that face. "I'm not. I'm just probably tired. Nothing a good night sleep couldn't fix."

[y/n] smiled at that and stepped beside him. "This place is kinda fun." she said after a short while.

"It depends. If you like kids, that is."

[y/n] raised an eyebrow. "You don't like kids?"

"It's not that I hate them or something. But I'm bad with them." he replied. "Atsumu however... He likes them. He actually gets along with kids better than those who were on the same age as him. Probably because he likes to annoy and provoke people."

[y/n] smiled. "You really know him well."

Osamu shrugged. "He's my twin."

[y/n] chuckled. And after that, both became quiet. They just stood there silently, enjoying the cool wind.

Osamu was still being bothered by his thoughts. He was still troubled by what he was feeling. Were Atsumu and [y/n] would be together again? Or what? He wanted to ask but he wasn't sure how.

"Atsumu and I decided to be friends again." [y/n] suddenly said. Osamu looked over at her in surprise.

[y/n] smiled as she looked up to him. "So you don't really need to stay away from me anymore. I want the three of us to be on a talking terms again."

Osamu stared speechless. So she did notice he was trying to avoid her. Osamu looked down. Was it alright to ask her about the status of her and Atsumu's relationship?

Steeling his resolve, he decided to go for it. "Are you and Atsumu..." he started but unable to continue.

He didn't really needed to continue though because [y/n] understands. She shook her head. "It's impossible. I'm no longer in love with your brother." she smiled. "I just want to be friends again but that's all."

Osamu never thought she would ever say something like that. She actually looked so devastated as if it was the end of the world when she broke up with Atsumu. He thought Atsumu would remain in her heart forever even though they were no longer together.

"Thinking about it now, Atsumu's actually not even my type!" she crossed her arms. "But since everyone was so crazy of him, I probably ended up thinking that I like him too. Damn... I'm so naive."

Osamu was staring on surprise, not sure if he was hearing her right.

"When I got that letter and saw him at the meeting place, I was so overwhelmed and ended up accepting his confession. Since it was my first time being confessed at, I probably ended up saying yes." she said and loomed up to him with a chuckle. "Now that I'm a lot more sane than before, I actually think you're a lot more charming than Atsumu."

He knew she was just joking. She might just teasing him. But he couldn't help but to feel elated. He was so blinded by that elation that he failed to see that he was already falling deeper on a trap.

Just a little more and he would be on a place where [y/n] wants him to be in.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Crack

[y/n] thinks that executing her plan by being with one twin at a time was easier. But she later found out that having them with her at the same time was kinda amusing.

Why? Because she could see their reaction at every single thing she does. [y/n] found it amusing how her plan was going on well. It was pretty fun seeing how riled up one of them get whenever she pays the other twin attention.

Whenever she talks to Atsumu, Osamu would interrupt and sometimes mock his brother. And whenever she talks to Osamu, Atsumu would try to piss his brother in return.

Another thing was... They probably didn't noticed but they were unconsciously competing with each other. Who could successfully serve more ball? Who could hand water to her first? And many more.

The last day of their job at the orphanage ended. Both teams and the children were already cleaning the gym. When they're done, both teams would be leaving. Thus, the end of their charity work.

* * *

[y/n] reached over the pole to carry it to the backroom. But before she could pick it up, Atsumu grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Oi! Oi! That's heavy. I'll do it." he said and let her hand go in favor of picking up the pole.

"Just when did you become a gentleman?" [y/n] teased him with a grin.

Atsumu pouted. "You really do have a pretty low opinion of me."

"How many times I'm going to tell you not to pout? You're not a child." Osamu suddenly said as he appeared out of nowhere. "When I see you do that, I couldn't help but to feel disgusted considering that we have the same face."

"Shut up!" Atsumu shot his twin brother a glare.

[y/n] laughed as she watch their interaction. "You guys really do get along well." she commented.

"We're not!"

"We're not."

[y/n] laughed once again as the two exchanged glances after they said the same thing in unison.

"Yeah. That was convincing." she chuckled.

Both of them pouted. Osamu might have done it unconsciously though. They really do act the same.

* * *

The Inarizaki boys gathered in front of their bus as they waited for their coach who were still talking to the owner of the orphanage. It was probably about their next visit. Inarizaki High School Boys Volleyball Team were frequent visitor of the orphanage after all.

"Atsumu! Osamu!" [y/n] called out as she run to their group.

"[y/n]? What's up?" Atsumu looked at her questioningly while Osamu just stood silently on his brother's side.

"I almost forgot to give you this." [y/n] offered them a box. "They're cookies. Me and the girls made it this morning along with some of the kids. This is for all of you."

"Oh! Really?! Thanks, [l/n]-san." the Inarizaki captain, Kita Shinsuke smiled.

[y/n] smiled back. "It's nothing. We made a lot anyway."

"[y/n]! We're leaving!" Narisawa called out from a distance.

"Ah! I have to go! Bye Atsumu! Bye Osamu-kun! Bye everyone!"

"See you at the Spring High Tournament, [l/n]-san." Kita said.

"Yeah!" [y/n] smiled and turned to leave but Atsumu suddenly stopped her.

"Wait, [y/n]! You changed your number right?! Give me your new one!" Atsumu said.

"[y/n]! Hurry!" Narisawa called again.

"Dang! I need to go already! Just ask Osamu-kun! I gave him my number when I met him a few weeks ago! Bye!" [y/n] run away in a hurry, leaving the shocked Atsumu and stiff Osamu.

Atsumu glanced over his brother. Osamu felt cold as he stared back at his brother. Atsumu was bearing a betrayed look.

* * *

As Inarizaki's bus made it's way to Inarizaki High School, the twins sat silently beside each other. The air between them were heavy and the look on their faces were serious.

The others were busy eating their share of the cookies the girls made but the two haven't taken a bite of it. Both were in no mood to eat, still thinking of what happened a few moments ago.

"Is it true? You met [y/n] and she gave you her number?" Atsumu broke the silence between them with a question.

Osamu closed his eyes. No point hiding it. It was already out. "Yes."

"Why did you keep it from me? Didn't we promised that there would be no secrets between us?" Atsumu said in serious tone. Osamu knows that when Atsumu talks like that, he means business.

Atsumu was childish. He was annoying, he was carefree, he was arrogant, he was a lot of things. But he was rarely serious with anything outside volleyball. This side of him was the one Osamu disliked the most.

Osamu blankly stared at his twin. "Do you really think it was easy? Your relationship with her ended up badly. How could I report it to you without making it awkward? Besides, it was nothing. It was just a number."

Atsumu gritted his teeth, not liking how indifferent Osamu was. Osamu was acting like it wasn't a big deal and it was pissing him off.

Considering how he sacrificed his happiness for Osamu, Atsumu thinks it was only fair for him to know. 

Wait... No... That's not it. 

He didn't really care that [y/n] gave Osamu her number. That was not why he was angry. The main issue here was Osamu hid something from him. They swore that there would be no secrets between them, yet, Osamu still hid something.

"No secrets. You promised." Atsumu reminded him, tone was dark.

Osamu sighed and stood up. Talking to Atsumu when he was like that was like talking to an angry dog. Better to give him space for a while.

Osamu walked to sit at the back but Atsumu also stood up, calling after him loudly. "Osamu!"

Their teammates stopped whatever they were doing to look at what was going on. They were no stranger from the twins fights but this was the first time they saw Atsumu seething.

"Oi! Are you guys fighting?!" Ojiro Aran stood up, prepared to jump in between if ever the fight turns into a brawl.

Atsumu who didn't seems to care about the fact that everyone was now looking at them, including their coach, glared at his brother's back. 

His eyes suddenly narrowed. "Are you still in love with her?" Atsumu questioned. "Are you still in love with [y/n]?!"

"What the- They're fighting about a woman?" Suna Rintaro snorted.

"Tell me!" Atsumu shouted in anger at his brother's silence. He made a move to grab his brother but Ojiro took a hold of his arm first, stopping him.

"Enough of that!" Ojiro pulled him away.

Atsumu however ignored him and continued his verbal assault towards his twin. "Is that why you were all over her?" he let a bitter chuckle. "So that's why you're acting like a brat the first two days. You're jealous."

Having enough of his brother, Osamu finally exploded. He turned to look at Atsumu with eyes burning in anger. "I'm supposed to be the one who had dated her back then!"

Everyone stared at him in surprise. No one among his teammates has ever seen him lose his cool like that.

Atsumu glared back at his brother. "Yes! If only you didn't acted like a wuss!" he shouted back.

"Oi! That's enough!" Ojiro tried to stop Atsumu once again but he keeps going.

"Don't tell me you already forgot that you're the one who begged me to go and meet [y/n] in your place after you sent that letter to her believing that you'll get rejected!" Atsumu let a mocking laugh. "You thought you'll get rejected so you sent me to be rejected in your place but it blown up to your face."

Osamu narrowed his eyes. "Yes. Yet you still have gone with it and dated her, pretending youre the one who really sent the letter, despite knowing that your brother likes her. What makes you better than me who just hid as simple as a number from you?"

Both twins glared at each other, ignoring the stares and the bumpy ride they were in.

"Alright. That's enough." Oomi Tarou, their coach who was just watching them silently the whole time, finally decided to interfere. "Atsumu, you go sit at the front with Kita. And you, Osamu, you go ahead and sit at the back. You both need spaces and time away from each other."

Osamu turned and made his way at the back, following their coach order while Atsumu remained standing, glaring at his brother. It was Ojiro who pulled him away and pushed him to the front.

The ride home continuue, air full of tension. Everyone on the bus settled on their seats with one thought on their mind. 'Who would though that a single girl could cause a crack at the perfect bond the Miya twins had?'

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Secret behind the Love Letter

A few years ago...

"Hey! That's one of the Miya brothers, right?"

"Miya brothers?"

"Yeah! They're first years and they are twins."

"Oh! Yeah! Everyone were talking about them."

"They're eye candy for us, poor single girls eyes."

Osamu ignored the whispering (if you could actually call it whispers) girls who were ogling him as he made his way to the art room.

At that time of the day, no one were using the art room so it was a perfect opportunity for him.

As he entered the club room, he passed the unfinished paintings and made his way towards the window at the end of the room.

Below, was the field where the P.E classes were taking place. The window at that particular room has a perfect view of that field.

Right now, class 1-5 were having their P.E class. Osamu's eyes scanned the area until he found who was he looking for, [l/n] [y/n].

[l/n] [y/n] was a timid but a smart and cute girl, Osamu has been spying at her for a month now. He knew it was kinda creepy and he was sure that his brother would tease him about it if he found out. But Atsumu, his twin brother wasn't there and it wouldn't hurt [y/n] what she doesn't know so it's fine. It's not like he was planning something uncouth anyway. All he wanted was to see her, that's all.

[y/n] laughed as one of her friends said something. Osamu felt warm seeing her happy.

He first saw her a few months ago at the train. His brother were sick and resting at home so he was on his own at that time.

It was really uneventful. She was just sitting there while he was standing. He didn't talked to her and she probably didn't even saw him. It was a normal 'seeing a schoolmate at the train'. She wasn't the only schoolmate present. Some of their school's students were also there, yet, she caught his eyes.

She seems quiet and although she was pretty, her simple and modest aura was probably making her looked normal. Unless you look carefully at her, you probably wouldn't notice her beauty.

Being observant, Osamu easily noticed her. And that's where his curiosity that turned into something deeper began.

"I knew you would be here." a voice suddenly said.

Osamu turned around as a friend of him and Atsumu walked closer with a knowing smile.

Akaike Nori. Their classmate and the only one who knew his secret crush on a girl he never really talked with.

Akaike stepped beside him and looked over the window. "Why don't you just confess? She's a really nice girl, you know?"

Osamu looked over at him with a blank look. "She's a nice girl, yes. But how did you know? It's not like you talk to her to know."

"Well you haven't talk to her but you already know she was nice so what's so strange of me knowing she was nice?" Akaike chuckled. "But I did talk to her once."

Osamu looked over his friend in surprise. Just what exactly happened? He wasn't aware of it.

"Her friend, Nagamine was a classmate of mine back on fourth grade so I managed to talk to her for a bit when I talked to Nagamine." Akaike answered Osamu's unspoken question.

Osamu looked back down to [y/n]. "It's not that easy. I don't have enough courage for that."

Akaike shook his head. If there was something different between the twins, it was their personality. Just then, an idea struck his mind. He smiled at his brilliant idea.

* * *

A few days later, Osamu was suddenly shaken by the booming presence of his twin brother, Atsumu who just barged on his room without even knocking.

The guy was so excited, he wanted to pour him a pail of water with ice.

"Who is the lucky girl?! Tell me! Tell me!" Atsumu excitedly questioned him.

Osamu gave his twin a weird look. He has no idea what his brother was talking about. Was he high on something?

"Akaike told me you like a girl from class 1-5. Who is it? Was it their class president? Or that girl from music club? Or maybe the ballerina one?"

Osamu sighed. He'll have a serious conversation with Akaike later. But for now, he has to deal with his excitable brother first.

"I don't like anyone. Don't just believe anything that Akaike tells you." Osamu said, looking away.

Atsumu pouted. "You're lying. I know you well enough to know when you're lying. Why are you keeping a secret from me?! Were twins!"

Osamu gave him a blank look. "Have you studied yet? We're going to have a long quiz tomorrow, remember?"

Atsumu's eyes widened in panic. "Crap! I totally forgot!" Atsumu run out of his room.

Osamu sighed in relief. He managed to avoid Atsumu's interrogation for now. He hope that instead of the quiz, he'll instead forget about the girl.

* * *

Atsumu and Akaike sat under the tree. In front of them were the fields. The two of them were waiting for the class 1-5.

"What is she like?" Atsumu asked as they waited.

"Shy, quiet, kind." Akaike said.

"Is she pretty?" Atsumu asked again.

"Yeah. I might have liked her if she was a bit fierce. Oh! Here they are!"

Atsumu looked over as the students piled out from the building and into the fields.

"See that girl near the soccer goal? The one with [hair color] hair? That's [l/n] [y/n]. The one your brother was spying with, up there." Akaike pointed at the window of the art room. He saw Osamu standing in there. He didn't seems to notice then though as if all he could see was the girl.

Atsumu looked back to the girl. Pretty face, decent height and gentle aura. He understand now why his brother liked the girl. If he was going to be honest, he also seems interested now.

"You do have good taste, brother..."

* * *

"Hey, look. That's one of the Miya, right?"

[y/n] looked over her female classmates as they began whispering.

"Woah! You're right! Is that Miya Atsumu? Or Miya Osamu?" the other girl questioned.

"I think that's Miya Atsumu. Miya Osamu was always serious." the other replied.

"What is he doing there?" another whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe he like someone on our class?" the other whispered back.

"Maybe its me." one of the girl giggled.

"As if!" the others countered her.

[y/n] looked over where the girls were looking at and found Akaike sitting under the tree, watching her class with the guy, Miya Atsumu.

[y/n] have seen the guy and his twin many times before so she at least know their names and how they looked like. Also, it was impossible for her not to know them considering that they were like a celebrity to everyone. The two were also on the volleyball club and being on the volleyball club herself, she have seen them many time at the athletic meets.

"Hey, Chieko? I didn't know, Akaike-kun was a friend of Miya-san?" [y/n] whispered on her friend, Nagamine Chieko.

Nagamine looked over where [y/n] was looking and nodded. "Akaike was on the same class as the Miya twins. I always see him with the two."

"Maybe Akaike is here to watch you." Narisawa Sakurako, their other friend nudged Nagamine teasingly.

Nagamine however looked disgusted. "That's impossible. Akaike is dating my older sister."

"He is?!" Narisawa and [y/n] chorused.

"Wait! Your sister is a second year at Jorogubaki, right?!"

"Yup. She's four years older than him." Nagamine grinned. "The bastard liked older girls actually."

Narisawa and [y/n] looked at each other before turning to look at Akaike. But then, [y/n] froze when she met Miya Atsumu's eyes.

Was it her imagination? Or Miya Atsumu was watching her?

* * *

Osamu was done for. He watched in horror as [y/n] read the love letter he sent her. Her lips was down with a frown. She was obviously displeased.

The content on his letter was about his feelings. He also asked her on meeting him at the art room after the classes. There were alsoso me stuffs but he forgot what they were. Hopefully he didn't wrote anything embarrassing.

Osamu wasn't sure how, but Akaike managed to convinced him to write a letter and to confess. He was sure the bastard hypnotized him or something. By the time he returned on his senses, it was too late, [y/n] was already reading the letter.

He was so done for! He was so stupid! He even wrote 'Miya' at the end of the letter!

Just then, he realized something. He wrote 'Miya' but he didn't wrote who's Miya it was.

Determined, he run away in search of the 'other Miya'.

* * *

"What the heck?! You want me to go there in your place?!" Atsumu looked at his brother as if he already has gone crazy which was probably the case. "You want me to confess for you?! Dude, I made you take my test once on my place which is crazy but this one is something beyond crazy."

"I just need you to go there to be rejected so come on!"

Atsumu stared at him in disbelief. "What the heck! You want me to accept the rejection which is actually for you?!"

"It's fine, you're thicker than me." Osamu shrugged.

"Hey! Did you just insulted me?" Atsumu gave him a glare.

"I'm not insulting you, I'm praising you."

"Why are you so sure she'll reject you? You're a celebrity here. I'm sure she'll be so happy."

Osamu looked down as he remembered her face as she read the letter. "She didn't looked so happy while reading it. I'm sure she'll reject me. Or maybe she won't even bother to go to the meeting place." Osamu said and looked up to his brother. "So please, can you go in my place? I don't think I'll be able to handle it if she said it straight to my face."

Atsumu crossed his arm, looking seriously at his brother. "How about not going there at the meeting place? That's the easiest thing to do."

"I don't want her to think she was being pranked." Osamu stated.

Atsumu sighed and nodded. "Fine. You owe me, brother. You owe me."

* * *

[y/n] nervously waited at the art room. She found a love letter on her locker that morning that apparently came from 'Miya'. She was convinced it was a prank. After all, why would someone popular would like someone like her?! 

She actually didn't want to go but her friends forced her. They believe it wasn't a prank and it was really from Miya. They were convinced it was from Miya Atsumu. They said that Miya was probably watching her when they saw him with Akaike that one time.

Just then, the door at the art room opened, making her jump. Her eyes widened seeing who it was. It was one of the Miya's. Atsumu or Osamu? She don't know.

Her question was answered when the guy smiled.

It was Miya Atsumu.

* * *

Atsumu entered the art room and found the girl in there. He left the door slightly open for Osamu who was hiding outside.

The girl jumped in surprise and she looked at him wide eyed.

Yup. His brother really had a good taste. She's pretty. Beautiful eyes, pink lips and what he found attractive on her the most, the soft long hair.

He offered her a gentle smile. Too bad he was just there to get rejected. At least the girl was nice enough to actually meet his brother. Well, him. But she was supposed to meet his brother.

"Uhmm... Miya-san." she shyly looked down as she held the letter that his brother wrote.

Miya nodded as he waited for her rejection only to be surprised at what she said next.

"Is this a prank?" she asked.

"Huh?"

She looked up to him. "This is a prank right?"

Atsumu looked at her wide eyed. Why does she thinks that she was being pranked? Was his brother's letter not sincere enough to her?

"Uhm... No! It's not! What makes you think it's a prank?" he asked.

She looked down. "Well... You're popular. I don't think someone like you would be interested in someone like me."

Ah! So, she has a little confidence problem here. The girl was not even aware of her own charm. Too bad.

"Look. Everything written in there is true. Its not a prank or a joke." he wasn't sure what Osamu wrote though.

"Oh." she looked down, cheeks red.

Wait. For some reason, Atsumu has a feeling that there was something strange going on. That wasn't the face of a girl who was about to reject someone.

He turned a bit towards the door in horror and were about to change places with his brother but [y/n]'s next word froze him.

"I like you too, Miya-san. And yes, I don't mind going out with you." she said with a shy but beautiful happy smile.

Atsumu realized three things. One, Osamu already confessed and asked her out at the letter. Two, it seems that Osamu misread her reaction when reading the letter. And three? It seems that he also liked her the same way his brother liked her.

He wasn't sure what pushed him to but he ended up hugging her, unable to stop himself.

He knew, it was wrong of him to do that and his brother was watching from the door. But at that time, he didn't care. All he cares that moment was she belonged to him.

* * *

Osamu stepped back from the door and began walking away. He was not angry or sad or anything. He was numb. Walking away, he whispered to himself. "At least both of them are happy."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Faux

Inarizaki Boys Volleyball Club were having a practice match against a nearby school. So far, they were doing well despite of the fact the their two main players were at each other's throat ever since that incident at the bus, three days ago.

At least they were being professional and were being cooperative-

"What's with that reckless toss?" Or not?

"Oh boy..." Kita mumbled as Osamu glared at his twin brother. Atsumu returned the glare with equal fervor.

The coach face palmed and call for a time out.

"I'm tossing the same way I always do. It's not my fault you suck at spiking." Atsumu spat.

"Oi! You two! We're on a match!" Ojiro get in between them to break the fight.

The coach sighed. "You two. You sit over here and stay there until you calmed down. I won't let you in until I'm sure you're personal problem won't interfere your game."

Kita watched as the two took their seat at each side of the coach, looking away from each other. "Looks like I already need to jump in."

* * *

"Fighting? Don't they always fight?"

Narisawa and Nagamine looked over [y/n] as she talked with someone on her phone. The three of them were on their way to their school to practice.

"Serious fight? Atsumu and Osamu-kun? That's strange." [y/n] muttered. "Why were they fighting anyway?" [y/n] glanced over her friends as she listened to the other guy on the line talk. "I see. Alright. I'll see what I can do. I'll go tomorrow. Our practice is in the afternoon anyway so I have time."

When [y/n] ended the call, her friends questioned her. "Whose that?"

[y/n] looked over them. "Kita-san."

"Kita? From Inarizaki?"

[y/n] nodded. "He was asking me to help them. Apparently, the doppelgangers were having a serious fight."

Narisawa raised an eyebrow. "That's the first. Why were they fighting?"

[y/n] shrugged. "He told me to just ask them."

"You're coming to help them? Isn't this what you want? Ruin their perfect 'brotherly love'." Nagamine said.

"Not yet." [y/n] smirked. "It's not yet time. Besides this isn't part of my plan. But as captain said, I could use it to further my plan." 

The two gave her a questioning look. "How?"

"Think about it. I'll look like a hero on their eyes if I managed to fix whatever issue they were having." [y/n] smiled sinisterly. "I'll have them trust me and when I'm sure I already have them where I want them to be in, I'll strike them."

* * *

The next day...

"Just how long are they going to be like this?" Suna mumbled as he stood outside the gym along with Ojiro and Kita.

"Don't worry. I already asked for help." Kita said.

Ojiro and Suna turned to look at him questioningly. 

"Help? Who?" Ojiro asked.

"[l/n]-san." Kita simply replied.

Ojiro crossed his arms as he skeptically looked at their captain. "You do know that she was the reason why they were fighting right?"

"I do. That's why I asked her to help. If there's someone who could keep the situation under control, it's her." Kita reasoned.

"I can't believe that [l/n]-san was actually Miya's ex and his twin liked her too. That was kinda like a thing from a drama." Suna commented.

"Their interests, likes and dislikes were always the same so I'm not really surprised." Ojiro shrugged.

"I just hope they'll listen to her. It was tiring to watch them fight." Suna complained.

"Uhmm... Excuse me."

The three boys turned to the source of the voice in surprise. "[l/n]-san?!"

"Err... How long have you been in there?" Ojiro asked.

"Uhmm... I just arrived. Why?"

"No-nothing! Its nothing." Ojiro laughed nervously.

"I see... So? Where are they?"

"What the heck is your problem?!" Atsumu's loud voice sounded.

Kita looked at her with serious look. "Inside."

* * *

"What the heck is your problem?!" Atsumu shouted as his brother 'accidentally' bumped on him as he drinks. The water spilled on the floor and on his clothes as a result. He was sure Osamu did it on purpose.

"It's an accident. Why are you so pissy?" Osamu said, still calm as usual although Atsumu could tell he was looking at him with a challenging look.

"Why you!"

"Alright. Thats enough." their senpai, Oomimi grabbed Atsumu who were already on the move to attack his brother.

"He started it!" Atsumu argued.

"Atsumu?" a soft voice said making both him and Osamu looks over the gym's entrance.

"[y/n]?! What are you doing here?" Atsumu asked as the girl walked closer to them.

[y/n] looked back and forth between Atsumu and Osamu. She looked quite worried. "Why are you two fighting?" she asked.

Both boys looked away. They can't tell her that they were fighting because of her. They were sure [y/n] didn't know Osamu's feelings for her. And they both wanted it to stay at that.

"Atsumu? Osamu-kun?"

"He started it! He was being a total jerk!" Atsumu was the first to talk.

Osamu glared at his twin. "Me? Just when did I become a jerk?"

"You mess my stuffs all the time!" Atsumu accused.

"Its the other way around!" Osamu countered.

"Like hell it is!"

"Your life is hell!"

"Well, yours as well!"

"ENOUGH!!!" [y/n] shouted making both boys froze. "You know? I always admire how good you were to each other. You both always look after each other and both of you were so tolerant no matter how you find each other annoying." she turned and walk away. "Kita-san asked me to help but it seems impossible. Go ahead and hate each other! See if I care!" she angrily said and left.

Everyone stood motionless, too shock seeing the cheerful girl they know, that angry.

Atsumu's piercing eyes turned to his twin brother. "This is all your fault."

"Me? You're the one who is being insufferable." Osamu shot back.

"This is both you're fault!" Kita who finally reached the end of his patience shouted, glaring at the twins.

"[l/n]-san came here because she's worried about the two of you but what did you do?!" he shot at them.

The brothers turned to look at each other. Then, as if talking telepathically, they nodded.

"We could still catch up to her." Atsumu said and with that, both twins chased after [y/n].

The whole team watched the two in amazement.

"Looks like they're fine now."

* * *

"[y/n]!" 

[y/n] ignored the voices knowing who were chasing her. She continued on her way without looking back.

However, the twins were fast, they easily caught up with her and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What do you want?" she angrily said, refusing to look at them.

"I'm sorry." Atsumu was the first to talk. "We have become so irritated and have said a lot of hurtful things but we already made up."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that?" she said, giving them a glare.

"We're not. We promise, we won't fight over something so trivial again. So please don't be angry at us anymore." Osamu said this time.

[y/n] looked up to them as if trying to decide whether to believe them or not. After a while, she sighed and nodded. "Alright. But no more fighting, okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise!"

* * *

"[y/n]! You're late!" Narisawa said as [y/n] entered the gym.

"Sorry. The twins brought me to an ice cream parlor so it took me a while." she smiled totally in a good mood.

She actually heard Kita, Ojiro and Suna talking about her being the reason the twins were fighting. She was happy knowing that her plan was going on well.

Nagamine slided beside her with a smirk. "So? How is it? They're good again, right?"

[y/n] nodded. "Yup! And I'm a saint on everyone's eyes again."

Nagamine and Narisawa laughed. "Yeah, right. Saint."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Night Call

"From now on, anything we'll do with [y/n] needed to be reported to each other. Before any of us could meet her, we needed to tell it to each other first. Do you agree with that?"

Osamu nodded in agreement at that. It kind off sounds strange considering that they don't 'own' [y/n] but for the sake of their bond as twins, they decided to do it.

Atsumu thought that avoiding [y/n] might be the best course of action but that wasn't possible anymore. Both him and Osamu enjoyed their renewed friendship with [y/n] and no one of the two of them wanted to break it. There was no way any of them could stay away from her.

They agreed that as long as no one would make a move on [y/n], they were free to get close to her.

Their relationship must remained as 'friends', nothing more. On that way, there would be no fight between them and they would be able to avoid any difficult situation.

Atsumu had made a mistake long ago but he knows better now. [y/n] would never belong to any of the two of them.

It was late at night and tomorrow, Atsumu would be going to the National Youth Training Camp for one week training under the Japan national team coach.

He would be there, along with the nations top high school volleyball players.

This wasn't his first time joining that camp. He was invited too last year.

Knowing that he won't be allowed to touch his phone for one week, he decided to give [y/n] a call.

Atsumu patiently waited for [y/n] to pick the call up, hoping that she wasn't sleeping yet.

He do feel bad for disturbing her but this was his last chance to talk before he disappear for a week. He wanted to talk to her before going to that camp.

"Hello?" a soft voice said from the other line.

Atsumu smiled hearing [y/n]'s voice. He haven't talked to her since that time at the gym.

"Hey, [y/n]. It's Atsumu." Atsumu said.

"Oh! Hey! Atsumu. I gather, you got my number from Osamu."

"Yeah. Is it okay?" he worriedly asked.

"It's okay. I did told you to just ask him right."

"Right." Atsumu frowned as he remembered that time their fight started. It was because of Osamu not telling him that he met [y/n] before that event. Now, thinking about it, it does seems so stupid fighting over something like that.

Osamu's right. If he did told him about it, he'll get uncomfortable and probably feel more guilty for what he did to [y/n]. Osamu didn't hid it from him out of malice. He just don't want him to get more troubled, right?

"Did I disturb you or something?" Atsumu asked.

"No. It's fine. I'm already in bed but I couldn't sleep. How about you?"

"I have to leave early tomorrow for the Youth Training Camp but since I wouldn't be allowed to use a phone for a week in there, I decided to call you."

"They don't allow phone there?!"

"Last time, they confiscated our phone for a week but I'm not sure this time. If they allow phone, I'll give you daily night calls." he chuckled.

"Oh?! What's this? You will miss my voice? Is that it?" [y/n] teased.

Atsumu laughed although his cheeks were a little red. This was one of the few things that changed on [y/n]. She knows how to make guys blush now making him wonder if she ever had a boyfriend after him.

As far as he know, she was single now. But how about back then? Did she met someone she liked after him?

Atsumu didn't want to admit it but the thought of her being with another guy do makes his heart heavy.

"A little." Atsumu replied to her teasing. "Your voice is a source of motivation. I bet I could conquer nationals if you're cheering for me."

He heard [y/n] chuckle. "Yeah right. Osamu told me that you don't like people cheering for you when you're serving."

Osamu told her that?! No wonder she was trying to pester him when he was trying to practice serving. That Osamu...

"I wanted to put my full focus on serving that's why I don't like disturbance." he defended himself.

"Hehe. Yeah. I get what you're saying. Sometimes, cheerers do some unnecessary stuffs. But I still do appreciate the support." [y/n] said.

"Yeah." Atsumu agreed. "Uhh... Hey! How about we go somewhere just the two of us once I returned from the training camp. I'm sure you're busy but..."

"Sure."

"Eh?"

"Let's go somewhere fun.

Atsumu's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

Atsumu smiled. He was excited about the training camp but now, he was looking up for it's end.

He glanced over the clock on the table. "I have to go sleep now. I still have to wake up early."

"Okay. Good luck at the camp. Enjoy your time."

"Yeah." he hesitated a bit but decided to say what he wanted to say all those time. "[y/n]?"

"Hmm?"

"I just want to apologize again." he started. "What happened back then was not your fault. You're a good girlfriend. You never did anything wrong. But I have a lot of reason to do that." he sighed. "I just want you to know that you're the best woman I've ever met. And thank you for forgiving me." he said and ended the call before [y/n] could say anything back.

He let another sigh as he put down his phone. He know he made a promise with his twin about reporting when they're going with [y/n] without the other twin somewhere. But he needed to make up for everything that he have done and he could not do that if Osamu was with them.

He whispered a small 'sorry' as he closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

[y/n] put her phone down on the table. Her eyes sharp and determined. "I know, Atsumu. I know. But I doubt your reasons were enough for me to forgive you."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. Love Trap

Osamu's frown deepened as [y/n] giggled. She was so busy texting his twin (who was at the Youth Training Camp), she didn't even noticed the change on her companion's mood.

They were currently at the park and it was supposed to be their friendly date. But it seems that she found his brother's stupid jokes more enjoyable than hanging out with him.

What was the point of asking him to hang out if she would just ignore him?

Earlier that morning, [y/n] called him, asking him if he wanted to hang out with her. If he knew this was what going to happen, he should have just stayed home.

At [y/n]'s another giggles, Osamu finally reached the end of his patience.

"It seems that I'm not needed. Can I go home now?" he said, sounding annoyed.

[y/n] finally looked up from her phone. She gave Osamu a questioning look. "Eh? Already? But we just arrived a few hours ago."

Osamu was pretty tempted to say 'Yes. And you've been ignoring me for a few hours', but decided against it.

[y/n] stared at him worriedly. "Are you angry? Did I do anything wrong?"

Osamu let a deep breath. Just how was he supposed to answer that? She wasn't even aware of what caused his terrible mood.

He should have known. To [y/n], Atsumu would always be the number one. He was just a replacement or the alternative if Atsumu's not available. It was always been like that back then. Of course it would still be the same now.

Shaking his head, he turned to leave but [y/n] grabbed his arm.

"Osamu-kun! Please wait!"

Osamu stopped but refused to look at her.

"O-Osamu..." her voice shook as she fearfully whispered his name.

Osamu gritted his teeth. Even if he do love her, he won't agree on being a replacement.

"You should get back with Atsumu if you still love him."

"W-what?"

Osamu looked back at her. His expression was of someone who already have lost all hope.

"I'm sure he still loves you too. Get back with him." he said with a sad smile.

[y/n]'s confusion has melted into a blank look. Her grip on his arm tightened, making Osamu wince a little.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" she said in a low voice. Her sharp eyes turned up to him in anger. "I don't want to hear that especially if it's from you!!!" she shouted, surprising Osamu.

Thankfully, the area where they were were empty. So no one was there to witness [y/n]'s rage except him.

Angry tears fell from her eyes as she let his arm go. "It hurts more hearing that from you... Did it even occur to you that it's not Atsumu that I want but you?"

Osamu's eyes widened more if possible. He wasn't sure if he heard her right. That or he just can't believe that [y/n] really did say that. What if he just heard her wrong? He'll just end up disappointed. However, [y/n]'s expression was telling him that he heard her right.

More tears fell from [y/n]'s eyes. "Why are you pushing me to him? I know, you don't feel the same. But..." she sniffed, unable to continue anymore. She rubbed her eyes as she cried more.

Osamu was just standing in disbelief. He wasn't sure how yo react. He was confused.

Seeing that Osamu was just standing there, doing nothing, [y/n] turned to leave. But before she could even take one step, Osamu's hand was already tightly wrapped on her arm.

[y/n] looked back to him. "Osamu..."

"I love you." Osamu confessed. "Since the beginning, I love you."

"O-Osamu-kun..." [y/n] whispered as she looked up to him wide-eyed. "I-is that true?"

Osamu nodded and looked down. "I loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you but Atsumu, my twin brother became your boyfriend."

"Osamu-kun..." [y/n] reached up to Osamu's cheeks, making him look to her. Osamu was surprised seeing [y/n]'s happy face. "I just realized when I met you again that I love you. I'm sorry that it took me a while to realize but I love you! I really do!"

Osamu smiled and hugged [y/n] tightly.

He pressed his face on her hair as he held her tightly.

After of how many years, he finally have her. Just how many lonely years has passed before they finally get there?

Osamu hugged her tightly. "Be my girlfriend, [y/n]." he said without even thinking of the possible problem that might occur.

[y/n] nodded. "Yes." she pulled away. "I love you, Osamu." she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips on him.

Osamu was surprised at [y/n]'s bold move at first but kissed back, unable to stop himself. He has been dreaming about it for many years. Now that he could finally taste her lips, he won't let any hesitation to get in the way.

Unknown to him,  [y/n] wasn't texting his brother and unknown to him, two girls were hiding in the shadow, taking pictures.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	15. Bind and Control

"Hey, Brother." Osamu nodded as his twin brother entered. He just came back from the National Youth Camp and he looked tired. Despite of it, he seems satisfied.

"Man, I'm tired." Atsumu let a small breath and looked up to his twin brother. His eyebrows knit. "Is there anything wrong? You look troubled.

Osamu shook his head. " I guess  l'm just tired. I haven't sleep well last night. So, how is the camp? Same people?"

Atsumu nodded and frowned. "Yeah. The 'champions' are also there."

"Sakusa and Komori from Itachiyama."

Atsumu's eyes glinted. "This time, we'll snatch the throne from those Tokyo champions, brother. This time, the championship is ours."

"But before that, the Spring High Preliminaries Tournament first." Osamu reminded his twin.

 "Don't worry about that. We'll be sure to win the Prelim too." he chuckled.

Osamu sighed and shook his head. "Where does that confidence were coming from?"

"What?! We bagged the Inter High quite easily. I'm sure it was going to be the same the next time." Atsumu pouted.

Osamu stared at him blankly.

"Geez! Fine! I'll focus on the Prelims first and forget the Nationals until we have that slot to Nationals." he said and moved to walk deeper into the Miya household. "Can you tell mom I wont be eating dinner. I'm not hungry."

"Sure."

"Thanks." Atsumu said as he made his way upstairs. Behind him, was his brother, watching him guiltily.

* * *

[y/n] focused her eyes to her literature notes. Being an excellent setter didn't mean she'll be given an exemption if she failed her subjects.

Just then, her phone rang, interrupting her solo study. She looked over her phone and frowned seeing the name of the caller.

She took her phone and accepted the call, faking a cheerful greeting. "Hey, Atsumu!"

"Hey, [y/n]! I just returned from the training camp. Are you busy?"

Her eyes landed over her notebook. "Uhm... No. No, I'm not. Its fine. So, why did you call?"

"Well, about that going out with just the two of us we talked about before I left for the camp?"

"Oh! Yeah! When are you free? I'm fine with any day." her eyes widened as she realized too late that she has a date with Osamu tomorrow. She silently prayed Atsumu wont say tomorrow.

"How about the next day after tomorrow?"

[y/n] let a silent sigh of relief. She really was lucky. It seems that the goddess of vengeance has approved of her.

"Okay. I'm good with that." [y/n] said.

"Great! Well, I have to go now. I got some records of our training camp, I'm going to review them."

"Okay. Bye, Atsumu."

"Bye, [y/n]."

The call ended but before [y/n] could put it down, it rang again, surprising her.

[y/n] checked the caller and took a breath seeing the name.

She answered the call. "Hello, Osamu?"

"I've been calling you for a while now, but your phone is busy. Are you talking with someone?" Osamu's stern voice sounded.

[y/n] could tell he was suspicious of her. He was probably thinking she was on phone with Atsumu.

When they become a 'couple', Osamu told her he don't want her talking to Atsumu with just the two of them or if she would talk to him through phone, he wanted her to tell it to him. [y/n] has no plan to tell Osamu about her  conversations with Atsumu of course.

"I'm on the phone with my captain. Were discussing about putting our first year setter on every first sets of our match at the next tournament." she lied.

"I see." Osamu let a small breath.

[y/n] raised an eyebrow. "Anything wrong, love?"

Osamu seems to hesitate at first. He was quiet for a while, but finally talked before [y/n] could question him.

"I'm feeling a bit guilty about this." he confessed.

[y/n] tightened her jaw. Not good. She still need Osamu on her plan. It would ruin everything if he chicken out now.

Putting up her act, she faked a scared tone. "A-are you breaking up with me?"

Osamu sighed. "No. No, of course not. I just cant help but to feel guilty. I know we agreed to hide this from Atsumu, but please understand how hard this is for me."

[y/n] narrowed her eyes, not sure what Osamu wanted to happen. "What do you want to do?" she asked.

"I don't know. I know telling him was the right thing to do. But that would hurt him. [y/n], Atsumu still loves you." Osamu honestly said.

[y/n] grinned. She thought he might still have feelings for her but getting a confirmation straight from his twin brother confirmed it.

Playing as a lovestruck girl, she keep putting on her act. "But, I love you. Don't you love me too, Osamu?"

"I do. I love you." he honestly replied.

[y/n] grinned. She still has him dancing on her palm. She haven't lost him yet. She now knew what he needed. He don't need break up. What he needed was reassurance. That was why he told her about his worries. He wanted her to say what he wanted to hear. Lucky for him, she was more than happy to say it for him.

[y/n] let a sigh. "Don't worry, we will tell this to Atsumu once the time is right. And I'm sure he would accept it once we told this to him. But now is not the time. Can you trust me on this and keep this a secret from Atsumu for a while?" she said in her most convincing tone.

Osamu was silent at first but agreed a short while. "Okay."

"Thank you, Osamu. I love you."

"I love you too."

When the call ended, her mind started spinning on a new plan.

She already has Osamu under control but her bind on him wasn't that strong. She needed to hurry and put Atsumu where she wanted him before Osamu managed to break free from her.

Her eyes then landed on her phone as the gear on her head turned.

She picked up her phone once again and browsed through her contacts.

A sinister smile escaped her as she found the number of the person she needed for her next act.

"Found her..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	16. Different

[y/n] silently walked beside Osamu. His large jacket was wrapped around her, totally covering her small form.

They were on a date and it was supposed to be an enjoyable day for Osamu. However, the moment [y/n] arrived at their meeting place, he became angry. Why?

Well [y/n] was wearing a rather sexy outfit and Osamu didn't liked it.

The first thing he did when he saw her was to take his jacket off and throw it around her to cover her from the wandering eyes of the men in the area.

[y/n] was surprised at his reaction. She actually dressed up like that to seduce Osamu more. She didn't expect him to be angry at that.

She decide to be quiet and to follow him instead of arguing. She didn't want to anger him more. What she want was for him to like her, angering him wasn't part of her plan.

It seems that Osamu was a type of guy who dislike his girl wearing a rather revealing outfit that will surely garner attention.

Thinking about it, that was the difference between Osamu and his twin Atsumu.

A long time ago, [y/n]'s friends forced her to wear a revealing outfit for her date with Atsumu. [y/n] was uncomfortable but decided to go for it.

She once noticed Atsumu staring to some ladies passing by before and from what she observed, the girls who seems to steal Atsumu's attention were the sexy types. In fear of losing him, [y/n] wore the uncomfortable dress. Atsumu seems to like it and as they go on their date, he keeps giving the men looking at her a smug grin. It was like he was showing off and silently mocking them that they could stare all they want but they would never have her.

 _"They really were different despite of sharing the same features."_ [y/n] thought.

"Let's get something to eat." Osamu suddenly said.

Looking up, [y/n] realized they were standing in front of a cafe.

* * *

Osamu was still quiet as they ate. [y/n] was becoming annoyed.

" _Was he giving me a silent treatment?_ " [y/n] thought.

Another difference between the twins. Atsumu was very vocal when he was angry. [y/n] remembered crying over his hurtful words when he got angry at her back then. Osamu on other hand seems to like giving a silent treatment when he was angry.

She just now realized that she don't know Osamu that well. She have known him since junior high but there were a lot of things she doesn't know about him. It now occurred to her how much attention she was giving Atsumu before, totally ignoring others. 

She kinda hate her old self for  being so blinded with love.

She loved him so much and ended up being hurt because of it. And the result of that was the woman she was now. Bitter, unable to trust, full of hate.

That was then. She was not that naive girl anymore.

[y/n] looked up to Osamu and let a sad look. "Osamu-kun, are you angry?"

Osamu looked up but said nothing.

[y/n] decided to press more. "I'm sorry if I wore something you don't like. It will never happen again. Please don't be angry anymore." she said, looking at him with a big a sad eyes.

Unable to resist her, Osamu let a sigh and took her hand on his. He gave her a faint smile. "Sorry. I just don't want people to think you're a improper woman of something."

[y/n] let a smile, her hand closing on his. "I promise I will never wear something like this ever again, so please forgive me."

Osamu chuckled. "As if I could stay angry at you for so long."

[y/n] silently laughed at this. Of course he can't stay angry at her. He was so much in love to be angry at her.

He already has him on her web. The only missing part left was Atsumu and it won't be long before she corner him. That's right. The plan was almost complete.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	17. At Your Side

"Miss [y/n], welcome back," a kind looking old lady greeted as Osamu followed [y/n] to her house. "Is this, Osamu-kun? The man you are talking about?"

[y/n] smiled as she wrapped her arms around his arm. "Yes, Katsu-san. He's my boyfriend. Isn't he handsome?" she giggled.

Osamu blushed a bit at that although he tried yo hide that by looking away. The old woman still probably notice it though since she let a small chuckle.

"He is, miss [y/n]. He is."

"Osamu-kun, Katsu is the head servant of our family. She had been working in here ever since my father is still a child," [y/n] introduced.

Osamu turned back to the old lady and bowed. "Nice to meet you, ma'am. My name is Miya Osamu."

The old woman smiled. "Nice to meet you to."

"Katsu, please don't tell grandma about Osamu-kun, alright? I really wanted to introduce him to grandma but you know how strict she is."

Osamu knew about [y/n]'s grandma. He had seen her before back in junior high at the parents visit. Just one look, he could tell she was a strict woman. That was why he understand why [y/n] wanted to keep him as a secret.

"Don't worry, miss. Me and others won't tell your grandma about this," the old servant assured her.

"Thank you!" [y/n] smiled brightly and turned to Osamu. "Let's go Osamu-kun?"

Osamu nodded and bowed once again to the old woman before following [y/n].

He thought [y/n] would bring him to the living room or parlor but to his surprise, she brought him to her room.

As he entered the large bedroom, he stood in front of the door, frozen. Was it fine for him to be on her room with just the two of them?

"Do you like castella, Osamu-kun? Katsu-san prepared some for you over there," she said then turned to him. She raised an eyebrow seeing that he wasn't moving from where he was standing. "Is there anything wrong?"

Osamu snapped back to reality as he looked at her. "Nothing's wrong. It's just... I'm not sure if this is ok. Being alone inside your room that is."

[y/n]'s eyes widened at first before she bursts into laughter. "What?! You're scared I would take advantage on you?"

"I'm not!" he scowled before pouting, looking away in annoyance. He was being serious and she dared to laugh at him?

Letting out a sigh, [y/n] made her way to him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. "Sorry. Don't be angry. You're just being cute, I couldn't help myself but to tease you."

Osamu hugged her back. "Aren't you scared that I would take advantage of you instead?"

[y/n] chuckled as she looked up to him. "Here? Inside my own house where everyone would hear me scream?" Osamu chuckled at that. [y/n] however grinned. "Don't worry though. I'll be quiet. So come."

Osamu's face reddened. "Wh-what?!" he sputtered as she pulled him.

His reaction had made [y/n] laugh. "I said, come! To the table! The snacks are waiting! What do you think I was trying to say?"

[y/n] pouted once again. "Stop teasing me!"

* * *

After eating, [y/n] left to make some tea for them, leaving Atsumu at the room for a while.

As he silently sat, he noticed a picture on the corner. A picture of a man and a woman. The woman at the picture looked a bit like [y/n] making him assume that the two we're her parents. He stood up and picked the picture frame up.

He heard from Atsumu that her parents died when she was at primary school. Since then, it was her grandmother who had been with her.

The door opened. "Sorry if I took so long, Osamu-kun. I couldn't find the tea leaves so-" she stopped, seeing him holding the picture of her parents.

Sorry," he apologized, returning the frame where he took it.

"Its ok," she said and brought the tray of tea on the table. She them made her way beside Osamu and picked the picture up. "They're my parents," she said.

Osamu nodded. "You looked like your mother."

[y/n] smiled. "Yeah. Probably the reason why my grandmother was so distant to me when I first arrive here." Osamu looked at her in confusion. "My grandma disliked my mother. You see, mother was an orphan who had spent her life working to support herself while my father came from a rich family. I think, grandma thought that mother was only after father's inheritance."

"Is that the reason why your family lived far away from your grandmother?"

[y/n] nodded. "She told father that if he marries mother, she'll disown him and make sure he won't inherit even one cent. Despite of that, father still married mother," she returned the picture back to the desk. "I knew that but I never really hate grandma. After all, she's the only family I have left."

"How did your parents died?" he asked.

"Fire," she answered. "I was at school at that time when our apartment we're caught in fire. When I returned, I have nothing left. My parents left me," she smiled bitterly. "Seriously, why does all the people I loved always leave me?"

Osamu felt that [y/n] wasn't just talking about her parents but also about Atsumu. He knew that Atsumu never wanted to leave [y/n] like that but [y/n] wasn't aware of that. For all she knew, Atsumu abandoned her after she loved him unconditionally.

Osamu then gently turn her to him. [y/n[ looked up to him with eyes, getting teary. "I will never leave you. I'll always be at your side. No matter what," he whispered, reaching to her cheeks.

"Osamu-kun."

"All you have to do is to let me love you," he said before pulling her to a kiss.

He felt [y/n]'s tears her face as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back.

As they kissed, Osamu promised himself that he would make sure to always be with her even it means breaking his promise to Atsumu.

* * *

"See you next time, Osamu-kun!" [y/n] waved as Osamu left.

The guy smiled and nodded. As he turned and left, [y/n]'s smile dropped.

She bit her lip as her eyes turned to the ground. "I'm sorry, Osamu-kun..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	18. Once More Again

"I'm so tired!" Nagamine groaned as she walked with Narisawa and [y/n] towards the school gates.

"Well the Spring High is around the corner, of course the training would be more harder than usual," Narisawa said, looking as tired as Nagamine.

"Stop complaining, you two. At least the coach had let us go home early," [y/n] followed up.

One week before the Spring High, their team was working harder than usual. They can't afford to slack off. It'll gonna be a real shame if they lost at the upcoming Spring High Tournament.

Just then, as they reached the school gates, a figure had made the three stop.

"[y/n]!"

[y/n] eyed the man with a piercing look. "Atsumu."

Atsumu walk towards her. His eyes focused on her. "Can I talk to you?"

[y/n] silently stared at him. After a short while, she nodded. "Fine. Let's talk."

* * *

Atsumu followed [y/n] on the secluded bridge near the Jorogumo All Girls Private High School. From the way he sees her walk, he could tell she was hesitant. Maybe she wasn't sure whether she really wanted to talk to him.

She stopped on the bridge, overlooking a river and turned to face him.

"So? What do you want to talk to me?" she questioned.

Atsumu moved closer to her, looking straight to her eyes. "You misunderstood that-"

"No, no, no," she interrupted, chuckling bitterly. "You don't have to explain. It has nothing to do with me," she turned her back to him, laughing a bit. "I'm not your girlfriend. So why do you need to explain? I mean, who am I? Little old [y/n]. That's who. I don't even have any idea why yo bother to-"

"Look at me, [y/n]," Atsumu cut her as he forced her to turn and face him.

[y/n] tried to turn away but Atsumi reached up to her cheeks and forcefully make her look straight at him.

"Look at me and tell me all of that."

A pained expression melted on her face as tears welled up on her eyes. "Please Atsumu. I don't want to be hurt anymore," she sobbed.

"[y/n]..."

"Just let me make myself believe that I don't care. I beg you. This is the only way for me to save myself from pain so please, let me have even just this," her voice was slowly getting weaker as more sobs escaped her.

Atsumu's eyes narrowed. "No," he said in a low voice. [y/n] looked up to him. "No," he repeated. Much firmer this time. "It was a mistake that I let you go back then! I will never let toy go this time so no, I won't let you."

"A-Atsumu..? What do you-"

"Please give me one more chance, [y/n]! I still love you! It was a mistake that I let you go and I regret it! So please, give me one more chance! I promise I won't hurt you again!" he desperately pleaded.

She look away. "Atsumu, I don't think-"

"Then look at me and say that," he seriously said. "Look at me and say that."

[y/n] looked up to him. "I-" but stopped, unable to make herself to continue.

Atsumu smiled sadly. "You can't. You still love me, don't you?"

[y/n] look down and bit her lip. Atsumu chuckled and pulled her on a hug. "I'm an asshole. I'm stupid. Idiot and everything. But please give me one more chance. That's all I am asking you. If there was still a small love left in you for me, then please."

[y/n] remained motionless as he hugged her. Atsumu was losing hope. Maybe she don't want him anymore. He was about to oull away when he suddenly felt [y/n]'s arms around him.

"[y/n]?"

"One more chance left," she said as she buried her face on his chest. "Just one."

As it finally dawned what she said, Atsumu smiled. He tightened his hold on her. "I swear, [y/n]! I'll make you happy!"

A few distance from the bridge where [y/n] and Atsumu we're hugging, Suna Rintaro stopped. His eyebrow raised as he recognized the two.

"Atsumu and [y/n]?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	19. Great minds think alike, though fools seldom differ

Spring High. Being the champion of the last inter high competition, Inarizaki High would be playing on the second day of the Spring High Competition.

Waiting for their turn, the Inarizaki Boys Team busied themselves with random things. 

Suna was eating. Ginjima was focused on his phone, playing a game. Ojiro was listening to some music on his phone. Oomimi and Kita we're watching a nearby match. The others we're also doing their own stuffs. And the Miya twins... Well as usual, they we're trying to piss each other off. Already tired with making fun of the people passing by, the two instead turn their jabs to each other.

"I did fail but Im still one point higher than you," Osamu threw at his brother.

"Don't be so proud with a failing grade of 31! You may be higher by one point but it's still a failing grade!" Atsumu shot back.

A nearby match ended and a group of female volleyball players passed the group. Some of them we're crying while the others had a look of frustration. They obviously lost that match.

The Miya twins watched the girls pass by. Their mind, going into the same direction.

"I wonder how Jorogumo we're doing?" they said in unison.

The two exchanged glances before letting a chuckle.

"I'm sure they're doing fine. They have [y/n] as a setter and the others we're also great," Atsumu said.

Osamu nodded in agreement. "I know. She's a lot more better setter than you after all."

"I'm better than her!" Atsumu argued.

Another group passed by. This time, it was the winner of that match. Some of the girls gave the twins a smile as they passed them.

The twins silently watch and waited until they we're out of earshot. When they we're sure the group are gone, Atsumu nudged Osamu.

"Go 'Samu and get their number. You seriously need a girlfriend."

Osamu gave him a blank look. "You're the one who need one. So you go."

"What are you talking about?! I'm one hundred percent dedicated to volleyball. I don't need a girlfriend!" Atsumu shots. "You on the other hand, need it. Come on! Go!"

Osamu gave him a glare. "Don't be stupid. If you badly need their number. You go and get it. It seems like yo just wanted me to ask their number so you could take it later on."

Atsumu looked at him with an offended look. "What?! How did you ended up thinking that?! I'm just concern about you! You need to experience having a woman who would care for you!"

"Well I'm concern about you too. I'm sure you need to find a woman who could endure that shitty personality of yours," Osamu said back, patting Atsumu on the shoulder.

"Hey! Idiot one and idiot two! What are you still doing there?! It's time!" Ojiro called them.

"That's mean! Don't call me an idiot! 'Samu's the only idiot here!" Atsumu argued.

Osamu then pulled his bag and smack it on Atsumu's head. "Ow!"

"You're the stupid one here," Osamu shots.

"Atsumu, Osamu, hurry," Kita's calm voice sounded making the twin drop their argument.

They hurried to join their team. As they walk, both we're thinking the same.

_"If 'Samu/''Tsumu finds a girlfriend, [y/n] and I could finally be together without worry."_

* * *

The match ended without any difficulties. Their next match would start in the afternoon and so, the team decided to eat their lunch.

Osamu excused himself, saying he'll buy some soda at the vending machine. Atsumu asked him to buy one for him as well which earned him an annoyed look from Osamu.

Atsumu watched Osamu left and when he was sure he was gone, he hastily pulled his phone out and excused himself as well.

He hurried away from the team and searched for a secluded place. When he found one, he quickly gave [y/n] a call.

He waited and after three rings, [y/n] finally pick up. "Hey, baby. How is the match?" he asked with a big stupid grin on his face.

 _"We won with a 2-0 score. How about on your side?"_ [y/n]'s voice sounded.

"Of course we won! I'm on the team after all!" he cockily said. He heard [y/n] laugh at that.

 _"Don't you dare start underestimating your opponents. It might end up biting you later,"_ she warned although Atsumu was sure she had a smile on right now.

"I know," he chuckled. "When is your next match?"

_"After the one right no- Oh, wait.They're done. We're next."_

"Go ahead then. I'm just checking how you we're doing," he said. "Good luck, baby."

_"Thank you, Atsumu. I love you."_

Atsumu grinned at that. "I love you more."

_"Hehe. You really don't like losing, huh? Fine then. You love me more. Now, go back to your team and focus on your game."_

"Okay. Bye."

" _Bye."_

The call ended. Atsumu turned to return to his teammates, obviously on a fairly good mood. Unknown to him, [y/n] received another call just after his call and that caller was none other than, Osamu.

* * *

When Atsumu left in a hurry with his phone. Suna decided to follow Osamu to also buy something to drink.

Suna being... Well... Suna, he walked in a slow pace, lazily dragging his feet.

It took him a bit before Osamu and the vending machines came in sight.

The guy's back was facing him and it seems that he was talking with someone on his phone.

Suna slowly came closer but stopped as he heard Osamu talked.

"I know. Later, [y/n]. I love you too."

Suna turned and hid himself behind the nearby wall.

"Later [y/n]. Good luck, love."

He raised an eyebrow. Aren't [y/n] dating Atsumu? He saw them together that other time at the bridge. He was sure it was them. So what's going on?

His eyes narrowed as he finally realized what was going on. "I never thought she was a kind of woman who will do something like this..." Suna chuckled in amusement. "And twins, huh? She's something."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	20. The One who knows the Secret

Winning the Spring High tournament had been easier for Inarizaki this time.

Most third years from other schools had already quit to focus with their studies for college. What was left to them was a new team that was still trying to blend together as a whole. That made it easier for Inarizaki who had still their third years on the team.

Being the champion had given them a free pass to Nationals. Now that their struggles we're over, Inarizaki had decided to travel to Tokyo to watch the still ongoing Spring Tournament. Having a lot of team competing, Tokyo's tournament always takes longer than the other tournaments from other regions.

Sitting with their group, Suna watched the 'crowds favorite's', the Itachiyama. Everyone was already sure they would become the Spring Tournament's champion, followed by Fukurudani. Now, the only position missing was the one Nohebi and Nekoma we're competing on.

"Who do you think will win?" Aran asked as he focused on Nekoma and Nohebi's court.

Suna shrugged. "Who knows? I've be er seen those two teams at the Nationals so I don't know how strong they are."

Aran chuckled. "True."

The two turned their focus on Itachiyama and Fukurudani's court. But then, the twins voices snapped Suna's focus from the game.

"Woooh! Go [y/n]!" Atsumu yelled out.

Suna turned to the other side of the court where the girls teams was.

Jorogumo was battling with another team and from what [y/n] could see, the Jorogumo we're winning.

His eyes focused on the setter, [l/n] [y/n]. He only have known her recently but according to Aran and the twins stories she was a very 'nice' girl.

He would have believed them if he didn't know a certain secret that he accidentally stumbled upon. Could you consider a woman who was dating each of the twins behind each others back, nice?

He turned to look at the twins. It wasn't his businesses so he won't say anything.

Although... He was a bit curious what was going to happen next.

* * *

The matches we're over and the winners who would be representing Tokyo we're decided. As expected, Itachiyama took the first place follows by Fukurudani. The last place was snatched by the Nekoma. On the girls side, Jorogumo took the first place.

The Inarizaki boys decided to go home although the twins remained. Suna was sure they we're there to see their 'girlfriend' after the ceremony. Honestly, Suna wasn't sure who was the real boyfriend. Was it Atsumu? Or Osamu?

Suna who separated from the others to go to the comfort room decided to return and watch the ceremony. He had nothing to do at home anyway do might as well watch with the twins.

As he rounded the corner, he saw a familiar girl. Hino Eri, a neighbor. She was talking with another familiar girls. Nagamine, Narisawa and [y/n].

"Hey you three! The awarding ceremony's going to start!" their captain called.

The three said their goodbye's to Hino and left. After making sure they we're gone, Suna approached Hino.

"Hey, Hino."

"Gah!" the woman screamed in surprise at first but frowned seeing it was him. "Don't scare me like that, Suna!"

Ignoring her anger, Suna questioned the girl. "I didn't know you're friends with the Jorogumo second years."

"Oh, you're familiar with them? Well, you both have been on the Nationals so you might have net each other their."

"Kinda. We have done a charity work together once do I know them a bit," Suna replied with a shrug.

"Ah, I see. I'm not that close to them but they used to be my school mate back at middle school. I'm here cheering for our volleyball team and just happen to saw them so I thought I'd say 'hi'," Hino said then smirked. "You said youve been on a charity work with Jorogumo, right?"

Suna nodded.

"And you're teammates with the Miya twins?"

Suna nodded again. What was she trying to get at?

"So how was [l/n]-san and the twins interaction?"

Suna raised an eyebrow at that. Was it possible that Hino was aware of [y/n]'s relationship with the two? He knows that [y/n] used to date Atsumu before they broke up and from that fighting scene the two s had made at the bus, he knows that Osamu was also in love with her. Yet, [y/n] and Atsumu broke up ba k at middle school so what does Hino know?

"I think they're getting along well," Suna replied. "They we're friendly with each other."

"Eh? Really? I thought [l/n]-san hates Atsumu-kun. After all, he cheated on her," Hino mused.

"Cheated?" Now Suna was really curious.

"Well only few knows that Atsumu-kun was dating [l/n]-san so only few knows but he started dating this first year even though he was still dating [l/n]-san. It was just a few weeks though then he broke up with the first year. But we noticed that [l/n]-san was avoiding the Miya's when he started dating the first year girl," Hino said.

"And [y/n] forgiven Atsumu now?" Suna questioned.

Hino shrugged. "Maybe, you said she's friendly to him now. I mean she's always been a nice girl."

There it go. He heard it again. [y/n] was a nice girl. Another one said it again.

"Yet..." Hino continued. "I have a feeling that [l/n]-San changed a lot," she said. "I've always been good at reading peoples personality and for some reason, I keep having a bad feeling about [y/n]-san whenever I meet her. It's like she's a different person. Watching her on the court, even if I'm far away from her, I couldn't help but to feel scared of her."

Suna look down as he tried to make sense of what he had heard. [y/n] was a nice girl yet for some reason, Hino feels strange about her. He knows Hino and she was right when she said she was a good character judge.

If Hino feels something strange with her then there was something more deep going on. He wasnt sure what it was but he was sure there was more than meets the eye.

He said what [y/n] does with the twins wasn't his business but he wouldn't let a mystery pass when it came dashing towards him.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
